


Once Upon a Prince

by a1y_puff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya, seorang peri yang sudah jenuh ditugasi membantu tuan puteri mencari cinta. Jadi, kali ini ia diberi tugas untuk membantu seorang pangeran mengatasi kekacauan di kerajaannya. Lebih menantang dan berisiko, ia tahu. Namun, Tetsuya tak memperhitungkan risiko jatuh cinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih kepada para tukang cambuk yang senantiasa menghantui malam-malam saya via chat, supaya saya bisa menyelesaikan ini. Tanpa kalian, mungin saya tidak akan sanggup. Proses penulisan fanfiksi ini dipenuhi oleh malam-malam tanpa tidur dan kepanikan karena musibah laptop. Fanfiksi ini tak sempurna, tapi semoga bisa menghibur. :)
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk Anda yang sudah mampir kemari. Selamat membaca dan semoga suka!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi. Elemen-elemen dalam cerita ini ada yang terinspirasi oleh Tales of Zestiria milik Bandai/Namco.
> 
>  **Art by:** [Neoratu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neoratu) / [Nherizu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nherizu)

 

** **

 

 

**.Prolog.**

Tempat itu berada di atas awan. Tak ada yang bisa melihatnya, kecuali mereka yang menghuninya. Dikelilingi pepohonan dan semak beragam warna dengan sebuah pohon besar sebagai pusatnya.

Mereka memanggil tempat itu ‘kantor pusat’. Berada di antara akar-akar pohon raksasa yang menjadi jantung kota, bangunan itu tampak kerdil. Namun interiornya mewah, dengan dinding marmer dan lantai keramik. Di sinilah orang-orang seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memberikan kebahagiaan, berkumpul untuk kemudian diberikan tugas.

Apakah mereka manusia?

Bukan.

Manusia mungkin akan menyebut mereka ‘peri’, sementara secara umum,  Tetsuya sesungguhnya termasuk ke dalam golongan Seraph.

“Tetsu, kerja bagus untuk tugas terakhirmu kemarin,” Seijuuro berucap segera setelah ia selesai membaca laporan yang baru diserahkan oleh Tetsuya. Ia mengarahkan sepasang mata berwarna merah itu pada wajah datar Tetsuya. “Kau tak terlihat senang.”

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya naik untuk menyibakkan helai rambut biru mudanya ke belakang. “Hmm, tentu aku senang. Hanya saja, aku merasa tugas ini monoton.”

“Oh?” Seijuuro menaikkan alisnya. “Membantu para putri menemukan pangeran idamannya tidak cukup menantang untukmu?” Ia tersenyum geli. “Baik, kalau begitu….”

Tetsuya melihat dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu ketika Seijuuro menelusuri tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya menarik sebuah folder dan menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya.

“Kurasa tugas baru ini akan cocok untukmu.” Seijuuro tersenyum sambil melihat Tetsuya mempelajari berkas di tangannya. “Kalau kau bosan menangani urusan cinta para tuan putri itu, bagaimana kalau kali ini, kamu menolong pangeran?”

Tetsuya menatapnya datar. “Apa dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk mencari seorang putri?”

Seijuuro tertawa pelan. “Tidak, tidak. Dia bahkan belum memikirkan soal cinta. Tapi, kau memang harus membantunya menemukan seseorang.”

“Siapa?” tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuuro hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman misterius.

 

 

 

**01 – Blessing, or Lack Thereof**

Taiga memandangi tumpukan perkamen di meja kerjanya dengan tegang. Tanpa membukanya pun, ia tahu apa yang akan ia temukan tertulis di permukaan kertas kecoklatan tersebut.

Laporan terkait kekacauan demi kekacauan yang belakangan ini terjadi di Negerinya.

“Belum ada petunjuk sama sekali.” Seorang pria berambut hitam cepak menggerutu di depan meja kerja Taiga. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Ia berdiri mondar-mandir sambil memegang gulungan perkamen di tangannya. Jubah panjangnya yang berwarna hitam  meyapu lantai keramik di belakang kakinya.

“Perdana Menteri Hyuuga,” Taiga memanggil sambil menumpukan dagu pada sebelah tangannya. “Berhentilah mondar-mandir. Aku pusing melihatmu.”

Pembuluh darah pada dahi Hyuuga berkedut. Lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh cepat ke arah Taiga, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar hingga ia berdiri di seberang Taiga, terpisahkan oleh meja kayu jati berpelitur dengan ukiran mewah. “Seharusnya Anda tidak tenang-tenang saja, Pangeran,” ujarnya tidak sabar.

Taiga mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku bukannya tenang-tenang saja,” kilahnya. “Tapi kalau sudah begini, aku bisa apa?”

Sejak dulu, Taiga memang tak pernah merasa cocok menjadi seorang Pangeran. Namun, sudah takdirnya lahir di tengah keluarga kerjaan sebagai anak satu-satunya. Taiga berada di urutan teratas sebagai pewaris takhta Kerajaan Seirin. Sesuatu yang selalu dirutukinya diam-diam. Tak pernah ia bermimpi akan secepat ini harus mengambil alih tugas memimpin Negara.

Karena sang Raja jatuh sakit beberapa minggu lalu.

 _Sial_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Memang, dalam sistem pemerintahan di Negeri ini, Raja lebih sebagai simbol, sementara pusat pimpinan berada di tangan Perdana Menteri. Namun, bukan berarti Raja tidak memiliki kewajiban dan wewenang dalam mengambil keputusan. Apalagi ketika kerajaannya sedang dalam masa genting seperti ini.

“Setidaknya Anda bisa mencoba menjadi simbol Negara yang baik dan mencoba menenangkan rakyat.” Hyuuga menatapnya tajam. “Aida Riko sebagai Penasehat Kerajaan akan membuatkan draft pidato. Berlatihlah untuk terlihat meyakinkan. Kita harus memberi kesan bahwa kita memiliki kontrol atas bencana yang sedang terjadi.”

Taiga mendengus pelan. “Kontrol bagaimana, tahu penyebabnya saja tidak.”

Tangan Hyuuga mengepal di atas meja kayu, tapi ia berhasil menahan emosinya. Aida meletakkan tangan di bahu Hyuuga, dan lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aida maju selangkah, gaun panjangnya melambai seiring lajunya, dan mantel hijau beludru yang dikenakan wanita itu menyapu lantai marmer di ruangan. Tubuhnya memang kecil, namun semakin tegap dibantu korset keemasan yang melingkari pinggangya.

Hanya dengan berdiri di seberang meja saja sudah cukup untuk mengintimidasi Taiga. Apalagi ketika ia mengangkat lengannya dan mengacungkan kipas lipatnya ke wajah Taiga, lalu turun ke tumpukan perkamen di atas meja. “Setidaknya pelajari itu semua, jadi Anda mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan pada rakyat.”

Dengan itu, Aida berbalik dan melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah pintu keluar—gerakan yang kontras dengan keanggunan gaunnya. Hyuuga mengikutinya dari belakang setelah memberikan satu tatapan tajam pada sang Pangeran.

Pintu kayu tinggi itu ditutup perlahan. Taiga memandangi pintu itu hingga suara langkah mereka tak terdengar lagi, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Persetan dengan tumpukan perkamen ini. Ia sudah tahu kekacauan macam apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

Perlahan, Taiga mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke belakang. Kursi kayu yang, meski telah dilapisi bantalan sekalipun, tak pernah terasa nyaman untuknya.  Jadi, Taiga memutuskan berdiri dan beranjak ke jendela besar di belakangnya. Ia membuka kait dan mendorong daun jendela hingga terbuka, membiarkan angin dari luar masuk ke menerpa wajahnya.

Angin yang tak lagi sejuk. Bahkan, udaranya terasa sangat kering.

Dari menara lantai tiga tempat ruang ini berada, Taiga bisa melihat pemandangan di luar istananya. Hanya beberapa minggu lalu, Taiga bisa melihat hamparan rumput hijau serta jajaran bunga warna-warni dari jendela ini. Kini, semua gersang. Pohon-pohon yang dulunya rimbun dengan daun-daun hijau, kini mengering, meninggalkan dahan dan ranting saja. Beberapa helai daun yang tersisa menguning, siap untuk gugur bersama angin.

Taiga menghela napas dan duduk di kusen jendela, dengan satu kaki menekuk di atas dan satu lagi menapak pada lantai. Ia teringat bagaimana semua ini seolah terjadi bersamaan. Diawali dengan angin kencang dan badai semalam suntuk yang menggugurkan dedaunan, memporak-porandakan ladang, menerbangkan atap-atap rumah kayu dan memakan ratusan korban luka. Semuanya merata, di seluruh wilayah kerajaan.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa.

 _‘Mungkin ini takdir,’_ kata mereka. _‘Mungkin Alam sedang murka.’_

Setelahnya, sang Raja jatuh sakit. Sebagai yang pertama di garis pewaris takhta, Taiga ditunjuk untuk mengambil alih peran tersebut sementara waktu.

Taiga masih tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, sungguh. Menandatangani dokumen dan memberikan pidato omong kosong sepertinya tak berarti banyak dalam situasi ini.

“Kau terlihat resah,” ujar sebuah suara yang lembut, tapi datar.

Lagi, Taiga menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup matanya. “Bagaimana aku tidak resah. Aku tidak pernah ingin berada di posisi ini sejak awal. Tapi mereka malah melemparkanku secepat ini, ke tengah situasi yang kacau pula.”

“Hmm,” suara itu menggumam. “Kau butuh bantuan?”

“Kalau kau bisa menciptakan keajaiban—” Kata-kata Taiga terhenti begitu ia menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia sendirian di ruangan ini. Bukankah semua orang sudah keluar? Perlahan, Taiga memutar kepalanya ke arah dalam dan—

Nyaris saja terjungkal keluar jendela begitu mendapati sosok pucat dengan rambut biru muda dan wajah datar berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tapi, sosok itu pula lah yang mencengkram lengannya sehingga Taiga tidak jadi jatuh ke luar jendela. Setidaknya dia pasti akan patah leher dan mati.

Tapi, yang lebih penting, “K-kau siapa? Hantu ya?” tuduhnya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Taiga? Orang ini memiliki penampilannya yang aneh dan pucat. Sedkit warna yang terlihat mencolok hanyalah baju yang dikenakannya—biru muda dengan sedikit aksen putih..

Si Rambut Biru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Tidak sopan. Aku bukan hantu,” jelasnya. “Namaku Tetsuya. Aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu, Pangeran.”

Taiga memandangi ‘Tetsuya’ dengan tatapan curiga. “Oke… siapa yang mengutusmu? Lalu, kau masuk dari mana tadi?” Karena tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki ruang kerjanya demi alasan keamanan. Hanya orang-orang penting dan petinggi kerajaan yang memiliki akses ke ruangan ini. “Perdana Menteri Hyuuga? Atau Penasehat Aida?”

Tetsuya menatapnya datar. Taiga mengernyitkan alisnya. “Aku tidak berasal dari kerajaan ini.”

“…kamu penyusup?”

Tetsuya mengembuskan napas panjang. “Pernah dengar tentang peri?”

Taiga menatapnya skeptis. “Kau pikir aku masih bocah?”

Komentar itu sepertinya tidak membuat Tetsuya senang. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mendapati sebuah vas bunga di atas meja yang bunganya sudah setengah layu—para pelayan itu tak lagi memiliki bunga segar untuk menggantikannya. Tetsuya mengayunkan tangannya. Cahaya putih kebiruan membias dari sana, lalu menjalar ke arah vas, membungkus bunga-bunga aneka warna tersebut dan—

Seketika, kuntum-kuntum bunga itu segar kembali, seperti terkena embun pagi.

Taiga menganga.

Belum sempat ia berkomentar, pintu ruangan kembali diketuk. Aida melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban. “Pangeran, soal rancangan pidatonya—”

Kalimat Aida terputus melihat wajah Taiga yang masih terpana. Ia mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan mendapati bunga di dalam vas yang kembali mekar.

Aida mengernyit. “Mereka memberimu bunga palsu?”

“Itu asli,” sahut Taiga sambil menunjuk ke arah Tetsuya. “Dia yang membuatnya mekar lagi.”

Wajah Aida berubah bingung bercampur kesal. “Pangeran, Anda sedang mempermainkan saya?”

“Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kubilang orang ini yang melakukannya. Yang berdiri di hadapanku—“

“Omong-omong,” Tetsuya memotong. “Yang bisa melihatku hanya kau.”

Untuk kedua kalinya, Taiga ternganga.

 

 

Kau tahu perasaan itu? Yang membuat bulu kudukmu meremang karena merasa diawasi. Nah, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Taiga. Apalagi, ia tahu persis seseorang tengah mengawasinya, dengan sepasang bola mata biru jernih yang menatapnya datar. Mengikuti pergerakannya.

Tangan Taiga terkepal. “Hei, berhenti mengikutiku!” bentaknya ke arah belakang.

Dua orang prajurit yang berjaga tak jauh di belakangnya terlonjak kaget. Mereka bertukar pandang dengan bingung, lalu menatap ke arah Taiga dengan takut-takut.

Taiga menggeram frustasi. “Bukan kalian!”

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya yang berdiri di dekat jendela lorong, memandanginya dengan wajah minim ekspresi, tapi entah mengapa Taiga tahu makhluk itu--apapun si Tetsuya itu--menahan rasa geli.  

 _Apa boleh buat_ , pikirnya. Ia harus mengajak Tetsuya ke tempat yang tidak ada orang--yang sedikit terpencil, mungkin, supaya mereka bisa bicara. Tapi Taiga tak ingin membawa makhluk tak dikenal ini ke kamarnya.

“Hei, kau--”

“Namaku Tetsuya.”

Taiga tak menggubrisnya. “Ikut aku.”

“Siap, Yang Mulia!” sahut seorang prajurit yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli tak jauh di belakangnya.

Alis Taiga berkedut. “Bukan kau!”

Lagi, Tetsuya hanya memandanginya datar. Taiga merasa sedang ditertawakan.

 

 

Beberapa minggu lalu, paviliun taman yang terletak di taman di belakang istana ini dikelilingi oleh rumput yang hijau, pohon-pohon rimbun, serta bunga berwarna-warni. Paviliun ini berbentuk bulat dengan pilar-pilar tinggi dari marmer putih yang menyangga atap kubah berbahan besi tempa. Di sela-sela belitan besi yang membentuk kubah itu, terdapat sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengering dan mati. Padahal, tadinya tanaman rambat ini berbunga setiap musim, menjalari pilar dan membuat paviliun ini terlihat rimbun dan sejuk.

Sekarang, tempat ini hanya berupa struktur putih menyedihkan. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Taiga hanya bisa memikirkan tempat ini agar dapat berbicara dengan entitas tak kasat mata tanpa menarik perhatian orang lain dan dianggap sinting.

“Jadi sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa?” tanya Taiga tanpa basa-basi. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, bersandar pada salah satu pilar marmer, sementara yang diajak bicara berdiri di tengah paviliun. Memandangi sekitarnya dengan alis berkerut. “Oi. Aku sedang bicara denganmu.”

“Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini,” Tetsuya menggumam. “Tidak hanya di sini saja. Seluruh negeri ini…”

Taiga menghela napas. “Memang iya. Makanya aku pusing begini.”

“Iya, aku tahu. Aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu. Tapi nampaknya masalahmu lebih rumit dari yang kukira.” Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang kosong di samping paviliun. Rumput-rumput mengering. Pohon-pohon gersang. “Udaranya buruk.”

“Hei!” Taiga melangkah maju, tersinggung dengan kata-kata itu. “Jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku tahu negeri ini sedang kacau, tapi—”

“Ah.” Tetsuya meliriknya. “Benar juga. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya.”

Sebelum Taiga sempat bertanya apa yang tidak bisa dia lihat, Tetsuya berjalan—atau melayang? Taiga tak begitu yakin—ke arahnya, lalu mengambil kedua tangannya. Taiga terlonjak. Sentuhan Tetsuya terasa dingin di kulitnya. Sontak ia meronta, tapi Tetsuya tak melepaskan pegangannya.

“Diamlah sebentar dan tutup matamu,” ujarnya.

Taiga membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi cara Tetsuya menatapnya membuat Taiga membeku. Untuk beberapa saat, Taiga menatapnya balik, sebelum perlahan menutup matanya.

Lalu, ia mendengarnya. Bisikan halus yang keluar dari sosok di hadapannya. Taiga tak mengenali satu kata pun—bahasa asing, mungkin? Yang ia tahu, ada kehangatan menyelimuti kedua tangannya dalam genggaman Tetsuya. Seperti energi. Sihir, mungkin? Pikiran itu membuatnya takut. Taiga tak mengenal makhluk asing ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi padanya, jika—

“Taiga, fokus.”

 _Fokus pada apa?_ Taiga ingin bertanya, tapi ia menemukan jawabannya dalam hitungan detik.

Energi yang memancar dari genggaman Tetsuya perlahan menjalar ke seluruh lengannya dan turun ke dadanya. Sensasi hangat itu bergerak dari dada ke seluruh tubuhnya, lalu naik ke dahi.

Alis Taiga berkerut. Keningnya terasa panas, dan—

“Buka matamu.”

Perlahan, kelopak mata Taiga terbuka. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Tetsuya, dengan tubuh yang seolah bersinar, meski redup. Seperti ada residu cahaya biru menguar dari dirinya.

Tetsuya menatapnya, masih sambil menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, “Sekarang lihat sekelilingmu.”

Taiga mengangkat wajahnya dan menuruti Tetsuya. Tak lama, matanya melebar. Bibirnya terbuka. “Apa-apaan…”

Jika tadinya lingkungan di sekitarnya terlihat buruk, yang Taiga lihat sekarang malah lebih… menakutkan. Di udara, ada partikel-partikel hitam yang melayang. Seperti salju,  mungkin, tapi berwarna hitam dan bergerak naik ke atas, bukan turun ke bawah.

Seperti berasal dari tanah.

 

 

“Apa ini?” tanyanya parau. Tangannya mengepal dalam genggaman Tetsuya. Gemetar.

Tetsuya melepaskan tangannya, dan perlahan, pemandangan sekitar kembali normal. “Negeri ini dipenuhi dengan elemen buruk. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tadi aku mengalirkan sedikit sihirku padamu. Setidaknya, kau bisa merasakannya sekarang.”

“Lalu yang kulihat tadi?”

“Begitulah adanya.” Tetsuya mundur selangkah dan membuang pandangannya ke samping. “Sampai saat ini pun, keadaannya masih seperti yang kaulihat tadi. Kau hanya tidak bisa melihatnya jika aku tidak membuatmu bisa.”

Taiga terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Yang hitam-hitam itu tadi… berasal dari tanah ini?”

Tetsuya menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Belakangan ini, negerimu sedang kacau, bukan? Kekacauan itu memicu emosi dan perilaku buruk dari penduduk sekitar, dan hasilnya menimbulkan energi negatif yang memenuhi negeri ini. Yang kau lihat tadi adalah manifestasi dari energi negatif itu.”

 “Jadi, selama ini—”

“Tidak.” Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Taiga melemparkan tatapan bingung, Tetsuya melanjutkan, “Kekacauan ini... baru, kan?”

“Iya, beberapa minggu ini...”

“Kau tahu apa yang salah?” tanya Tetsuya sambil memberi Taiga tatapan dalam yang seolah menembus jiwanya.

Taiga merinding. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

“Ada yang hilang dari kerajaanmu.” Tetsuya memberi petunjuk. “Sepertinya negeri ini tak diberkati.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Taiga tak sabar. “Jangan berbelit-belit.”

Tetsuya menghela napas dan—oh, Taiga tak menyukai tatapan yang diberikan Tetsuya padanya. “Apa kau tahu tentang Guardian Seraph?”

“Ah.” Taiga mengangguk perlahan. “Maksudmu penunggu mustika kerajaan? Konon ia yang melindungi negeri ini, tapi... Itu hanya mitos, kan?”

“Kalau aku nyata, maka Guardian Seraph juga nyata.” Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. “Aku tak merasakan sang pelindung itu di sini. Mungkin kau harus cek apakah mustika itu masih pada tempatnya.”

“Tentu saja!” Taiga mengepalkan tangannya. “Benda penting begitu disimpan di tempat spesial dengan penjagaan 24 jam. Tak mungkin—”

“Cek dulu.” Tetsuya berkeras. “Aku tak merasakan keberadaan sang Guardian Seraph di sini. Artinya dia tak menjalankan tugasnya, atau...”

“...mustikanya hilang?”

“Kita akan tahu setelah kau mengeceknya.”

Taiga termenung cukup lama. Memang selama puluhan tahun, Kerajaan Seirin menyimpan sebuah mustika, berupa bola kristal berwarna kuning keemasan. Mustika kerajaan ini terpasang pada sebuah tongkat emas berukir yang merupakan simbol kerajaan. Konon, mustika inilah yang selama ini melindungi Kerajaan Seirin dan memakmurkannya.

Jika itu benar, dan mustika itu kini hilang atau rusak...

“Oke.” Taiga mengangguk. “Ayo kita cek sekarang.”

 

 

Ruangan itu terletak di lantai teratas menara istana Seirin yang berada di bagian belakang. Dibangun terpisah dari gedung kastil utama, menara yang terbuat dari batu gamping ini menjulang tinggi. Pada dinding luarnya masih terdapat sisa-sisa sulur tanaman rambat yang dulunya tumbuh menghijau di sana. Jendela-jendela kecil terlihat dari luar, berjajar ke atas menuju atap yang berbentuk kerucut.

Menara ini dijaga sangat ketat. Bahkan, untuk memasukinya saja, Taiga tak boleh sendirian. Perdana Menteri Hyuuga dan Penyihir Kerajaan Kiyoshi ikut menyertainya, dikawal oleh tiga orang prajurit dan dua orang _royal guards_.

Untuk mencapai ruang penyimpanan mustika di lantai teratas, mereka harus menaiki tangga batu yang memutari dinding menara hingga tingkat teratas. Kemudian, menyusuri lorong yang dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari batu gamping berwarna abu-abu gelap, diterangi dengan lampu gas yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong.

Di ujung lorong itu adalah sebuah pintu ganda besar yang dikunci dengan kunci spesial, serta disegel dengan sihir. Belum lagi, dua dari prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki kerajaan ini berjaga di depannya. Mereka segera memberi jalan begitu melihat pangeran dan perdana menteri mereka.

Selain mereka berdua pun, masih ada  penyihir kerajaan yang juga berperan sebagai pelindung negeri ini. Pelindung yang seharusnya menjaga mustika itu.

Namun, memang ketika kekacauan ini dimulai beberapa minggu lalu, Kiyoshi tidak berada di istana. Saat itu ia harus menghadiri pertemuan tahunan para penyihir aliansi kerajaan-kerajaan.

Secara tak langsung menurunkan pertahanan istana.

“Taiga.”

“Hiiiii!” Taiga terlonjak ke samping mendengar bisikan di sebelah telinganya—sontak mengagetkan semua orang di sana. “Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!” gertaknya.

“Aku sudah dari tadi di sini,” Tetsuya menyahut datar.

Hyuuga mengernyit. “Anda ini bicara dengan siapa, Pangeran?”

“Bukan siapa-siapa.” Taiga melirik Tetsuya dengan kesal. “Kalian duluan saja—”

“Taiga. Coba minta penyihirmu itu memeriksa segel sihir di pintu,” ucap Tetsuya pelan.

Taiga mengernyit, tapi lalu menurutinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi, lalu berkata, “Kiyoshi, tolong cek segel sihir di pintu.”

Kiyoshi menatapnya heran, tapi tak berkomentar. Jubah panjang berwarna cokelat gelap itu menyapu lantai seiring dengan langkahnya menuju pintu ganda yang melengkung tinggi, hampir tiga kali tinggi rata-rata mereka. Ornamen emas menghiasi permukaannya dan palang-palang besi panjang menguncinya rapat. Kiyoshi menempelkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kayu. Tak lama, ornamen emas yang membentuk ukiran ranting dan daun itu bercahaya, tapi pendar keemasan itu bercampur dengan residu energi berwarna ungu gelap.

“Oi, Kiyoshi,” Hyuuga memanggil. “Itu—”

“Segelnya telah dirusak.”Kiyoshi nyaris berbisik. Ia menarik kembali tangannya, dan cahaya pada ukiran emas di pintu itu perlahan meredup, lalu mati.

Hening.

“Oi,” Hyuuga berseru sambil mencengkram lengan Kiyoshi. “Apa maksudmu segelnya dirusak?”

“Coba buka pintunya dulu,” sela Taiga. Ada rasa panik yang mulai menjalari dadanya. Ia melirik ke samping, mendapati Tetsuya menatap pintu itu dengan alis berkerut.

Jika yang dikatakannya benar...

Suara derit engsel pintu menggema di lorong sunyi. Perlahan, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga mendorong pintu kayu yang berat itu hingga terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi yang membentuk kubah. Di sekeliling ruangan, tepat di kaki atap adalah jendela kecil yang membiaskan cahaya langit sore. Di dalam ruangan besar ini, hanya ada sebuah meja tinggi di tengah ruangan. Di atasnya ada tabung kaca yang seharusnya menyimpan mustika kerjaan itu, tapi...

Tabung itu kosong.

 

 

“Ada semacam sihir yang  menyamarkan jejak penyusup itu,” Kiyoshi menggumam sambil menarik tangannya dari dinding di ruang penyimpanan mustika. “Saya bisa merasakan jejak sihir hitam pada ruangan ini. Apapun itu, pastilah kuat sekali.”

“Sial,” Hyuuga menggeram. 

“Maaf.” Kiyoshi menundukkan kepalanya. Penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. “Penyusup itu berhasil menembus barier yang saya buat.”

“Bukan salahmu,” Taiga berujar. “Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu, kan?”

“Yang jelas kita sudah kecolongan,” ujar Hyuuga. Dahinya berkerut. “Hei kalian!”

Dua orang prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu ke ruangan ini sontak menyahut gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka ada di depan pintu, tapi siapa pun penyusup itu tak hanya berhasil melewati mereka, tapi juga membuka pintu sebesar itu, yang deritnya saja bisa menggema di seluruh menara.

“Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak menyadarinya?”

“Ma-maafkan kami—”

“Ada dua kemungkinan,” potong Kiyoshi. “Orang itu menutup indera mereka saat kejadian, atau ia langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa melewati pintu ini. Mungkin semacam teleport. Tapi hal itu hampir mustahil dilakukan karena aku memasang segel pelindung di sekeliling menara—tak hanya ruangan ini saja…”

“Artinya orang itu memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat.” Suara itu berbisik di telinga Taiga, membuat sang pangeran terlonjak dan menarik perhatian seisi ruangan.

Taiga melempar tatapan kesal pada makhluk tak kasat mata di sisinya.

“…Pangeran, sejak tadi Anda bertingkah aneh.” Hyuuga menatapnya curiga.

“Ah, tidak. Mungkin aku hanya lelah.” Taiga menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. “Y-yang lebih penting, apa yang akan kita lakukan soal ini?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi terdiam. “Kita belum punya petunjuk siapa pelakunya,” gumam Kiyoshi sambil mengusap dagunya. “Saya bisa coba cek apakah ada di antara anggota aliansi yang mengalami hal serupa. Pertanyaannya adalah… apakah mustika ini dicuri karena ia merupakan harta kerajaan, atau karena—”

“Mereka mengincar sang Guardian Seraph?” Taiga menebak.

Hyuuga termenung, begitu pula dengan para prajurit dan _royal guards_.

“Ah,” Tetsuya bersuara lagi, dan Taiga menyelamati dirinya untuk tidak melompat kaget. Mudah sekali melupakan keberadaaan ‘peri’ satu ini, sungguh. “Orang-orang di negeri ini sudah tak memercayai keberadaan Guardian Seraph?”

Taiga menggeleng pelan. “Kebanyakan orang menganggap itu adalah legenda atau mitos,” Taiga berbisik agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang di ruangan.

Seolah mengamini, Hyuuga berkata, “Rasanya mustahil mengambil risiko sebesar itu untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti keberadaannya. Terlepas dari ada atau tidaknya Guardian Seraph, bola Kristal dan tongkat emasnya itu sendiri masih bernilai sangat tinggi. Apalagi karena mustika ini merupakan simbol kerajaan.”

“Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, Perdana Menteri?” tanya Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat penat. “Tolong semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tutup mulut. Hal terakhir yang kita inginkan adalah kepanikan yang tidak perlu di tengah semua kekacauan ini. Saya akan diskusikan dahulu dengan Penasihat Aida tentang langkah selanjutnya.”

“Siap!”

“Kiyoshi, tolong bantu cari tahu dari aliansi apa ada kejadian serupa,” perintah Hyuuga. Lalu, ia beralih menatap Taiga. “Dan Anda, Pangeran. Tolong pelajari saja berkas yang ada di meja Anda. Malam ini Aida akan memberikan draft pidato Anda untuk dipelajari. Anda punya waktu dua hari.”

Taiga menghela napas pasrah.

 

 

**02 – Miracle Maker**

“Taiga.”

Si pangeran berambut merah itu berbalik dalam tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi menutupi kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa penat. Matanya berat. Ia masih ingin tidur.

“Taiga,” panggil suara itu lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan tarikan pada selimutnya.

Yang dipanggil malah menggerutu dan berbalik, hendak membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, tapi—

Sesuatu menggelitik wajahnya. Taiga mengernyitkan hidungnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebentuk wajah pucat dengan bola mata biru yang sangat jernih menatapnya datar.

Taiga terlonjak ke belakang. “Hiiii!”

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan dan mendengus ringan. “Setidaknya kau sudah bangun,” komentarnya.

Urat pada pelipis Taiga berkedut. “Kau iniii… sudah kubilang jangan tiba-tiba muncul!”

“Aku sudah ada di sini sejak semalam, Taiga.” Tetsuya memutar bolamatanya.

Wajah Taiga memucat. “Maksudmu… kau mengawasiku saat tidur?” Sontak, ia memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. “Apa-apaan, seram, tahu!”

“Kau terlalu banyak membaca kisah roman picisan?” Tetsuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Untuk apa aku mengawasimu tidur?”

“J-jadi, kenapa kau masih—”

Tetsuya menghela napas. “Aku diutus untuk membantumu. Jadi sampai masalahmu beres, aku terikat denganmu.”

“Terikat—” Taiga merasa pipinya menghangat. Namun, ia segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Kau ini bikin merinding.”

Taiga menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kebiasaannya hanya mengenakan celana tidur membuatnya agak risih bertelanjang dada, mengetahui kini ia akan memiliki ‘teman sekamar’ untuk entah berapa lama.

Ia beranjak menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil jubah mandi, lalu melepaskan kalung yang selalu dikenakannya—sebuah cincin emas dengan batu berwarna kemerahan yang digantungkan pada rantai. “Aku mau mandi,” ujarnya sembari meletakkan kalung itu pada nakas di sisi tempat tidur. “Jangan ikuti aku.”

“Jangan khawatir. Aku tak berminat mengintipmu,” balas Tetsuya. “Meskipun kau tidak akan tahu kalaupun aku melakukannya.”

Taiga  mentapnya tak percaya. “Kau—” Taiga menggeleng kuat-kuat dan melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah pintu. “Dasar hantu penguntit!”

Pintu kamar dibanting menutup.

Tetsuya mendengus. “Aku peri,” sahutnya pada pintu.

Pandangannya beralih ke nakas, di mana Taiga meletakkan kalungnya. Sepertinya, ia hanya melepaskannya ketika mandi. Mungkin itu semacam jimat? Ketika ia melihat lebih dekat, mata Tetsuya melebar.

Ia mengenali cincin itu.

“Huh,” gumamnya. “Takdir itu lucu.”

 

 

Sorak sorai dari penduduk yang berkumpul di halaman istana terdengar begitu meriah—seolah mereka merasa hidup kembali. Taiga mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada kiri, tepat di hadapan jantungnya, lalu membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda penghormatan dan janji pada rakyatnya, sebelum mengundurkan diri dari muka publik.

Taiga mengelap peluh dari dahinya segera setelah ia aman dari pasang-pasang mata penuh harap yang baru saja dihadapinya. Ia tak pernah suka harus bicara di depan umum, apalagi untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang dia sendiri tak yakin akan kebenarannya. Namun, ia paham ini harus dilakukan. Mengurangi kecemasan penduduk dan memberi mereka sedikit harapan juga merupakan tugas kerajaan. Entah bagaimana, Taiga berhasil membawakan pidato yang dirancang oleh Penasihat Aida dengan baik dan meyakinkan. Setidaknya, untuk itu Taiga bersyukur.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengumumkan perihal hilangnya mustika kerajaan pada rakyat. Di istana pun, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa mustika tersebut dicuri. Tak ada gunanya menambah kepanikan publik. Hal itu yang menjadi pertimbangan Penasihat Aida dan Perdana Menteri Hyuuga, yang disetujui oleh para petinggi kerajaan.

Taiga hanya berharap semua benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

Untuk sekarang, yang ia inginkan hanyalah melepaskan pakaian formal ini. Terlalu banyak lapisan, dan warna serta ornamennya terlalu mencolok untuk seleranya.

“Pangeran,” panggil sebuah suara tegas yang familier. Ia mendapati Penasihat Aida berdiri di belakangnya bersama dengan Perdana Menteri Hyuuga.

Taiga memutar tubuhnya menghadap mereka. “Aku tidak terlalu buruk, kan?” tanyanya.

“Tidak, pidato Anda cukup bagus meskipun banyak yang tak sesuai naskah.” Aida tersenyum.

“Ugh. Aku benci hapalan.”

Aida memukul lengan Taiga dengan kipasnya. “Itu salah satu tugas dan tanggung jawab Anda, Pangeran.”

Taiga menghela napas.

“Yang lebih penting,” Hyuuga menyela. “Kiyoshi saat ini sedang menyelidiki apakah ada kerajaan lain yang juga kecurian atau mengalami hal aneh lainnya, seperti kondisi iklim kita saat ini. Dia akan kembali dalam beberapa hari. Sampai saat itu, kita harus melakukan apapun yang kita bisa untuk membantu masyarakat.”

Taiga terdiam sesaat. “Apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka?”

Hyuuga menyilangkan kedua lengnnya. “Saat ini kita membagikan persediaan makanan karena ladang pertanian tak lagi subur. Hanya saja cadangan sudah mulai menipis. Apakah Anda ingat menandatangani dokumen persetujuan impor?”

“Uhh.” Taiga melirik ke kiri. “Sepertinya aku pernah lihat….”

Hyuuga memutar bola matanya. “Setidaknya pelajari dokumen yang Anda tandatangani,” tukasnya kesal. “Bagaimana kalau saya hendak menipu Anda—“

“Ah, kau tak akan melakukannya, aku percaya.” Taiga menyeringai lebar. Aida memukulkan kipasnya lagi.

“Taiga.”

“Huaah!” Taiga terlonjak ke belakang, ke samping dan merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding lorong. Di hadapannya, Tetsuya menatapnya lurus-lurus, sementara Aida dan Hyuuga memandanginya dengan heran.

“Anda ini dari kemarin kenapa, sih?” tanya Hyuuga akhirnya.

Taiga menggeleng gugup. “Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku—”

“Mungkin aku bisa membantu,” sela Tetsuya dengan wajah serius.

Taiga membalas tatapannya, lalu, pada dua orang petinggi istana itu ia berucap, “A-aku akan pergi dulu beberapa hari. Ada yang harus kulakukan.”

Sebelum mereka sempat mempertanyakan, Taiga buru-buru pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

 

 

Sang Raja terbaring di tempat tidur, terlelap karena pengaruh obat. Di antara kedua alisnya, terdapat garis-garis kerutan yang tercipta dari kekhawatiran akan bangsanya, tugasnya yang tak dapat ia pikul dan terpaksa ia limpahkan pada anak satu-satunya.

“Tsubaki...,” suara parau itu memanggil, menggumamkan nama mendiang istrinya yang telah lama tiada.

Taiga berdiri dalam diam di kaki tempat tidur. Ia memandangi ayahnya dengan sedih, sambil menggenggam cincin emas dengan batu ruby yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

“Ayahanda...,” panggil Taiga pelan. “Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi... aku berjanji akan membantu Ayahanda sebisaku,” bisiknya lirih. “Lekaslah sembuh, Ayahanda.”

Kata-kata itu mungkin tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran sang ayah, tapi tak mengapa. Janji itu sudah terucap dari bibirnya, dan Taiga akan memastikan ia menepatinya.

“Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu,” pamitnya. Seulas senyum tipis membentuk di bibir Taiga. “Doakan aku, Ayahanda.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taiga berbalik dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar.

Ia melangkah keluar tanpa mendengar sang ayah membisikkan namanya.

 

 

Salah satu hobi Taiga yang belakangan jarang ia lakukan adalah menyelinap keluar istana dengan pakaian rakyat jelata, lalu membaur dengan penduduk sekitar. Mengenakan tunik berwarna hijau lumut dan mantel cokelat lusuh yang ia tarik hingga menutupi rambut merahnya, Taiga melangkah menyusuri jalanan berlapis batu yang menuju _plaza_ di pusat ibukota.

Kerajaan Seirin bukanlah kerajaan besar. Namun, biasanya kehidupan rakyatnya cukup sejahtera. Ibukota kerajaan merupakan pusat ekonomi dan perdagangan—tempat uang berputar. Banyak pedagang maupun saudagar berdatangan dari kota-kota kecil maupun pedesaan untuk berbisnis.

Namun, bisnis mulai lesu beberapa hari terakhir. Jalanan yang terbuat dari susunan bebatuan ini tak seramai biasanya. Tenda beragam warna yang menaungi kios-kios pedagang, sepi. Sebagian bahkan tak berpenghuni. Di beberapa kios lain, penjaganya terlihat muram karena sepi pembeli. Dengan iklim yang tak menentu, hasil pertanian pun terganggu. Belum lagi harga-harga yang melonjak karena langkanya bahan pangan. Taiga bisa melihat dari kejauhan, betapa lesunya _plaza_ yang biasanya ramai dengan kegiatan jual-beli.

“Taiga.”

Sang Pangeran tersentak, tapi kali ini setidaknya ia berhasil menahan jeritan kagetnya.  Tetap saja, Taiga mendelik ke arah Tetsuya—yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah minim ekspresi itu.

“Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini,” Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pasar yang sepi. “Bawa aku ke ladang.”

Taiga memandangi Kuroko penasaran. “Sebenarnya apa yang mau kaulakukan, sih? Aku sampai harus kabur keluar begini.”

Tetsuya menatap wajah Taiga, memerhatikan kerutan di antara kedua alis bercabang itu. Tak sebanyak dan sedalam biasanya. Posturnya pun terlihat lebih santai. “Tapi kau terlihat senang,” komentarnya.

“Yah.” Taiga mengusap tengkuknya seiring mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perbatasan ibukota. “Aku lebih senang berada di luar istana. Melihat dunia luar. Mungkin berkelana ke berbagai tempat… tapi rasanya sekarag tak mungkin.” Taiga tersenyum masam.

“Karena kau harus menggantikan Ayahmu?”

“Yah…, setidaknya sampai beliau sembuh.” Taiga mengedikkan bahu, sementara pandangannya menerawang. “Aku sering berpikir, setidaknya ingin satu kali saja berkelana dan melihat dunia luar, sebelum akhirnya aku harus terperangkap dengan semua tanggung jawab dan kewajiban di istana, tapi….” Kagami menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu mendengus pelan. “Kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu?”

“Entahlah.” Tetsuya menjajari langkahnya—dan lagi-lagi Taiga penasaran, sebenarnya dia ini berjalan atau melayang. “Tapi itu yang akan membuatmu bahagia, kan?”

Taiga tertawa kecil. “Bahagia itu kata yang berat untukku. Sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin masalah di negeri ini cepat selesai dan Ayahku cepat sembuh.”

Tetsuya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

 

 

Mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil di dekat perbatasan ibukota menjelang matahari terbenam. Llyne namanya; sebuah desa agraris yang terlihat mati karena ladang yang tak lagi subur. Tadinya, desa ini merupakan pemasok pakan terbesar bagi Istana. Hati Taiga mencolos ketika melihat tanaman pakan yang menguning sejauh mata memandang, ditambah pemandangan pohon-pohon gersang di kejauhan.

Matahari masih nampak, meski sudah mulai turun di ufuk barat. Namun, desa ini sudah seperti tak berpenghuni. Sepertinya suasana muram menyelimuti penduduknya. Tak lagi semangat untuk berladang. Lebih baik diam di rumah.

Kagami tak suka melihatnya. Membaca laporan di dokumen yang disodorkan oleh Perdana Menteri Hyuuga dan Penasihat Aida tak ada apa-apanya disbanding melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini.

Ketika berpaling, Taiga tak mendapati Tetsuya di sisinya. Tak terasa, ia sudah berada di tengah ladang yang gersang—dengan tanaman yang layu dan mengering. Taiga menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tak ada orang lain, sebelum ia setengah berteriak, “Oi, Tetsuya! Kau sedang apa—”

Kalimat Taiga tertahan di tenggorokannya. Matanya melebar, sementara mulutnya terbuka karena takjub. Di tengah ladang, di antara hamparan tanaman yang seolah hidup segan mati tak mau itu, Tetsuya berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuhnya bercahaya. Lalu, sepasang sayap putih menyeruak dari punggungnya, membentang lebar ke kedua sisi.

Tetsuya melayang di atas tanah.

Tak lama, cahaya putih kebiruan yang menyelimutinya berpendar semakin terang. Tetsuya merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Energi berwarna senada seolah terkumpul dan berputar di kedua telapak tangannya, sebelum  akhirnya melesat ke seluruh penjuru ladang, menyelimutinya dengan cahaya yang perlahan meresap ke dalam tanah.

Lalu, keajaiban terjadi.

Satu per satu, tanaman yang layu mulai tegak. Helaian yang menguning dan kering kembali hijau. Hingga akhirnya seluruh tanaman pada ladang kembali hidup. Tanahnya menyubur. Taiga tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan, pohon dan semak yang ada di sekitarnya pun membaik.

Dan Tetsuya tak terlihat lagi.

“Tetsu—“

“Ya, Taiga?”

“Hiii!” Taiga melonjak ke sisi yang berlawanan dari posisi Tetsuya. “Jangan lakukan itu! Kau senang sekali membuatku kaget.”

“Bukan salahku kau bengong.”

Taiga memutar bola matanya. Namun, wajahnya segera berubah serius. “Yang kau lakukan tadi..., apa?”

Tetsuya tersenyum misterius. “Memberikanmu dan desa ini sedikit keajaiban,” ujarnya. “Aku, kan, peri.”

“Kau bisa melakukan itu?” Taiga berseru hampir terlalu bersemangat. “Jadi kau bisa menyelsaikan masalah di kerajaan ini?”

“Sayangnya, tidak.” Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. “Aku bukan Guardian Seraph. Kekuatanku tak sebesar itu, karena alasan keberadaan kami berbeda. Aku bisa melakukan ini mungkin satu sampai dua kali lagi, tapi hanya itu saja. Sifatnya sementara.”

Bibir Taiga membentuk sebuah garis tipis. “Sementara itu berapa lama?”

“Seharusnya cukup sampai kalian bisa menemukan Guardian Seraph negeri ini yang sesungguhnya. Makanya, kita harus cepat.

Taiga mengangguk. “Penyihir Kiyoshi akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin ia akan membawa sebuah petunjuk.”

 

 

Desa selanjutnya yang mereka kunjungi terletak beberapa jam dari Llyne. Namanya Arkney, sebuah desa di area perbukitan yang mata pencaharian utamanya berasal dari perkebunan dan perternakan. Untuk mencapainya, Taiga menumpang sebuah kereta pedagang yang kebetukan menuju ke arah yang sama, lalu turun beberapa meter dari pintu masuk desa.

Sama seperti tempat lainnya, Arkney menderita karena perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu. Pepohonan dan semak mati, tanaman di perkebunan layu. Pakan ternak pun berkurang drastis sehingga banyak di antaranya yang menjadi kurus. Produksi telur dan susu terhambat. Bahkan, udara di situ tak lagi sejuk.

Para pekerja kebun tak terlihat semangat. Mereka bahkan tak mempertanyakan Taiga ketika ia berlalu untuk memasuki kawasan kebun. Untuk apa khawatir, ketika tak ada yang bisa dicuri dari sana? Mereka berlaku seolah tak melihat Taiga.

Buah-buahan yang membusuk berjatuhan di tanah, membuat Taiga harus hati-hati dengan langkahnya. Tetsuya memimpinnya ke tengah area kebun, lalu mengambil jarak yang cukup sebelum memberikan lagi sihirnya.

Kali kedua Taiga melihatnya, ia masih takjub. Sosok Tetsuya yang bercahaya dengan sayap terkembang menjadi pemandangan yang begitu indah di antara pepohonan kering di sekitarnya. Apalagi kali ini ia dapat melihat sosok Tetsuya dari depan.

Perlahan, kehidupan kembali di area perkebunan. Pohon buah yang tadinya mengering mulai menumbuhkan dedaunan. Semak dan rerumputan kembali menghijau. Dalam hitungan menit, buah-buahan ranum bermunculan pada ranting pohon.

Taiga menelan ludah, terpana memandangi sekitarnya. Ia tak pernah bermimpi bisa menyaksikan keajaiban dari jarak sedekat ini.

Cahaya di sekitar Tetsuya memudar. Sayapnya kembali terlipat dan menghilang. Taiga buru-buru mendekatinya. “Kau hebat sekali!” serunya kagum.

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. “Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa. Dan ingat, ini hanya sementara.”

Taiga mengangguk. “Tetap saja, ini hebat. Kau sangat membantu! Setidaknya dengan begini aku merasa pidatoku bukan omong kosong belaka. Masih ada harapan.”

“Harapan itu akan selalu ada selama manusia belum menyerah, Taiga.”

Senyuman Tetsuya dibalas Taiga dengan seringai lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taiga mengulurkan lengan dan menarik Tetsuya hingga menubruk dadanya, dan mengacak helaian rambut kebiruan itu dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

“Kau ini sesuatu sekali,” ujarnya senang.

Dalam rangkulannya, mata Tetsuya melebar sepersekian sentimeter.

 

 

Mereka meninggalkan Arkney setelah memulihkan area peternakan; menyuburkan rumput pakan dan mengobati hewan ternak yang kekurangan gizi. Tepat saat mereka melangkah keluar dari Arkney, penduduk sekitar mulai menyadari bahwa kebun dan ternak mereka kembali sehat. Seruan kaget dan tak percaya terdengar dari bersahutan di belakang, diikuti dengan ucapan syukur dan tangis bahagia.

Taiga dan Tetsuya bertukar pandang. Cengiran lebar terpasang pada wajah Taiga, sementara Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Taiga mengangkat tinjunya di depan dada, mengarahkannya pada Tetsuya. Untuk beberapa detik, Tetsuya hanya menatapnya heran.

“Kepalkan tanganmu,” bimbing Taiga. Tetsuya menurutinya, lalu Taiga menggoyangkan tinjunya sekali lagi.

“Oh,” gumam Tetsuya, sebelum menempelkan tinjunya pada kepalan tangan Taiga.

Seringai Taiga semakin lebar.

 

 

Hari telah gelap kala keduanya kembali lagi ke istana. Kaki Taiga serasa mau patah, tapi kepuasan yang ia rasakan di dadanya membuatnya sepadan. Bahkan lebih. Ia masih bisa mendengar seruan syukur yang diucapkan oleh para penduduk, dan melihat keajaiban terjadi di depan matanya menjadi pengalaman yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Karena Tetsuya pula lah, orang-orang mulai membicarakan kemungkinan bahwa Guardian Seraph Seirin itu benar adanya.

“Setidaknya, ketika ia pulang, ia akan kembali dipuja,” komentar Tetsuya seolah membaca pikirannya. “Sang Guardian Seraph, maksudku. Kepercayaan orang-orang yang dilindunginya adalah sumber kekuatan bagi para Guardian Seraph.”

“Ah.” Taiga mengangguk paham. “Jangan-jangan perlindungan Seirin melemah karena beberapa tahun terakhir, semakin sedikit yang percaya padanya?”

“Bisa jadi.”

Taiga menggumam panjang. Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di kamarnya. Taiga bersyukur ia tak sempat berpapasan dengan Perdana Menteri Hyuuga maupun Penasihat Aida. Mungkin, kabar tentang keajaiban-keajaiban kecil di wilayah Seirin sudah sampai ke telinga mereka. Tentu tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menghubungkan kejadian ini dengan menghilangya Taiga dari istana selama dua hari. Setidaknya, mereka akan mencurigai Taiga tahu sesuatu.

Taiga melepaskan pakaiannya dengan cepat, selagi Tetsuya tak melihat ke arahnya. Setelah perjalanan jauh, ingin sekali ia berendam air hangat. Ia menyambar jubah mandinya dan mengenakannya, lalu menyiapkan beberapa pakaian ganti.

“Oi, Tetsuya,” panggilnya. “Aku mau mandi, kau tunggu saja di sini, ya!”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taiga segera beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri di kamar yang remang.

Tetsuya berjalan ke arah jendela besar di kamar itu, membukanya perlahan, lalu duduk di tepinya. Angin malam yang dingin merasuk ke dalam ruangan, membuatnya lebih sejuk. Ia bersandar pada kusen jendela dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Telapak tangannya terlihat sedikit transparan.

“Ah,” gumamnya pelan. “Sepertinya aku menggunakan terlalu banyak energi,”

 

 

Ketika Taiga kembali ke kamarnya, ia merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

Di tepi jendela, Tetsuya tampak tertidur dengan besandar pada kusen. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya takut.

Untuk beberapa detik, sosok Tetsuya terlihat transparan.

Detik berikutnya, Taiga sudah ada di sisi Tetsuya. “Oi, Tetsuya!” panggil Taiga. Satu tangannya mencengkram lengan Tetsuya, dan ia hanya sedikit lega merasakan tubuhnya masih solid di bawah sentuhan Taiga.

Tetsuya perlahan membuka matanya. Sepasang bola mata biru jernih membalas tatapan khawatir Taiga. “Ah, ada apa, Taiga?” tanya Tetsuya.

“Bukan ‘ada apa’, kau tadi—tubuhmu transparan.”

“Oh.”

Alis Taiga berkedut. “Jangan cuma bilang ‘oh’,” geramnya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. “Aku hanya butuh istirahat,” ucapnya tenang. “Kami berbeda dengan Guardian Seraph. Biasanya aku tak pernah memakai sihir sebanyak itu dalam satu kali tugas.”

Dan tugasnya pada Taiga belum berakhir.

Taiga masih memandanginya dengan cemas. “Jadi kalau kau tidur, besok pagi kau akan pulih?”

“Iya, jangan khawatir.”

“Oke. Kalau begitu.” Taiga memindahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam pergelangan Tetsuya dan menariknya perlahan. “Ada tempat tidur di kamar ini. Sana, berbaring yang benar.”

Tetsuya menatapnya datar. “Tempat tidurnya cuma satu. Kau yakin?”

Taiga mengedikkan bahu. “Tempat tidurku besar.”

Setelah menimbang untuk beberapa saat, Tetsuya akhirnya mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari tepi jendela, menarik daun jendelanya menutup lalu mengikuti Taiga ke tempat tidur. Tetsuya naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada, sementara Taiga berbaring di sisinya dan mempelajari Tetsuya

Merasakan itu, Tetsuya berbalik untuk menghadap Taiga juga.

Sinar bulan yang masuk dari belakang Tetsuya cukup bagi Taiga untuk melihat fitur wajah Tetsuya—dan ia baru menyadari, mereka tak pernah berhadapan sedekat ini. Dari jarak yang tak seberapa, Taiga bisa melihat betapa pucatnya kulit Tetsuya. Mungkin ini pengaruh cahaya, tapi kulit Tetsuya terlihat hampir seperti porselen. Belum lagi sepasang mata jernihnya yang bagai bola kaca—

 _Tunggu, tunggu._ Taiga bergidik, memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sebab—kenapa pula ia berpikir seperti itu?

“…bagaimana rasanya punya sayap?” tanya Taiga sebelum ia sempat menimbang kata-kata yang terlanjur meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tetsuya mengangkat alis. “Biasa saja,” sahutnya datar. “Sayapku ini berfungsi lebih sebagai semacam penambah energi sihir. Biasanya aku hanya membentangkan sayap ketika harus menggunakan kekuatan yang besar, atau ketika kami harus mengambil wujud solid untuk waktu yang agak panjang.”

“Begitu?” tanya Taiga. “Jadi kau tak bisa terbang?”

Tetsuya mengembuskan napas. “Secara teknis, kami bisa terbang, tapi jangan kauanggap kami lantas seperti burung yang terbang kesana-kemari. Kegunaan sayap ini bukan untuk itu.”

“Oh. Padahal kalau bisa terbang kemana-mana, pasti asik sekali. Bebas, seperti burung,” gumam Taiga. “Dulu aku selalu ingin punya sayap.”

“Supaya bisa terbang?”

“Supaya bisa bebas.” Taiga tersenyum masam. “Aku tak pernah merasa cocok terlahir sebagai Pangeran. Terlalu banyak aturan dan kewajiban. Terlau banyak yang didiktekan, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu lagi ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu, apakah aku memang menginginkannya atau karena mereka membuatku berpikir begitu.”

Tetsuya menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Kau ini sedang krisis identitas?”

“Hei!” protes Taiga. “Jangan mengatakannya seperti itu.”

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. “Agak terdengar seperti itu bagiku. Tapi menurutku kau juga terlalu banyak berpikir.”

Taiga mendengus. “Enak saja kau bicara.”

“Kau tahu kan, punya sayap tak akan menyelesaikan masalah?”

Alis Taiga berkedut. “Tentu saja aku tahu! Kaupikir aku masih bocah?” Senyuman kecil di bibir Tetsuya terlihat seperti ia sedang menjahilinya. Taiga menghela napas. “Setidaknya aku ingin melihat dunia dulu sebelum dibebani dengan semua tanggung jawab kerajaan, tapi sekarang aku malah terjerumus lebih cepat.”

Karena Ayahanda sedang sakit ketika negeri ini tiba-tiba kacau.

“Kalau begitu,” Tetsuya bersuara, membuyarkan Taiga dari lamunannya. “Setelah masalah ini beres dan sang Raja sehat kembali, bagaimana kalau kau melakukan perjalanan? Setidaknya, untuk menemukan dirimu sendiri.”

Taiga mengerjap. Detik berikutnya, seulas senyum tipis membentuk di bibirnya. “Heh.” Ia mendengus pelan. Tangannya naik ke dada untuk memainkan cincin emas yang masih dikalungkannya—ia terlalu lelah dan lupa melepaskannya sebelum mandi. “Dulu ibuku senang melakukan perjalanan. Setidaknya, sebelum bertemu ayahku. Beliau sering bercerita tentang hal-hal yang dilihatnya di dunia luar.”

Mungkin itu salah satu sebab Taiga selalu ingin ‘bebas’ dan melihat dunia.

“Cincin itu....”

Lamunan Taiga buyar mendengar suara Tetsuya. Menyadari sepasang mata biru itu tertuju pada cincin berbatu delima di antara jemarinya. “Ah, ini peninggalan mendiang ibuku,” jelas Taiga. “Beliau meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.”

“Ah..., begitu?” Tetsuya mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh cincin emas itu. Taiga membeku ketika jemari mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. “Jadi,  Tsubaki sudah meninggal....”

Kata-kata Tetsuya menyentak Taiga. “Bagaimana kau tahu nama ibuku?”

Mata Tetsuya masih memandangi cincin itu. “Aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika ia masih muda—mungkin seumuranmu,” jawabnya. Pantas saja Tetsuya tak segera sadar mereka masih terhubung. Ia beritu mendiang Tsubaki di tempat lain; bukan di negara ini. “Saat itu aku ditugaskan untuk membantunya mencapai kebahagiaan.”

Taiga mengangkat alis. “Maksudmu?”

“Intinya.” Tetsuya menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap Taiga. “Aku membantu ibumu untuk bertemu dan bersatu dengan ayahmu.Ketika itu, mereka berada di negeri seberang. Pantas saja aku tak segera menyadari kau adalah anak mereka.”

Untuk beberapa saat, Taiga hanya memandang Tetsuya denan mata melebar. Detik berikutnya, ia tertawa ringan. “Yang benar? Jadi aku terlahir ke dunia ini, berkat kau?”

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. “Bisa dibilang begitu.”

 _Dan kini kau hadir untuk membantuku?_ Taiga membatin. “Heh. Takdir itu lucu.”

Kini, giliran Tetsuya yang tertawa. Suara tawanya lirih dan ringan di telinga Taiga. “Aku juga bilang begitu waktu pertama kali melihat cincin itu.”

Dan mungkin, pikir Tetsuya, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Seijuurou mengutusnya dalam tugas ini. Bisa saja, arwah Tsubaki yang memasukkan permintaan ke meja Seijuurou—supaya ada yang membantu anaknya. Kadang, mereka yang sudah pergi ke surga bisa melakukannya.            

“Tunggu, jadi sebenarnya berapa usiamu?”

Pertanyaan Taiga membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Ia memandangi Taiga, lalu memberikannya senyum misterius. “Yang jelas jauh lebih tua darimu.”

Taiga memutar bola matanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Tetsuya. “Tapi kau pendek—oww!”

“Kau saja yang raksasa.” Tetsuya memberenggut dan menarik kembali tangannya setelah sukses meninju perut Taiga, meski tak serius.

Taiga hanya meringis.

 

 

 

**03 – Signs and Memories**

Ruang pertemuan itu, seperti ruangan lain pada istana ini, memiliki langit-langit tinggi. Dua jendela lengkung terdapat pada satu sisi dinding batu berwarna abu-abu muda, dihiasi tirai berwarna marun. Lampu gantung dengan lilin-lilin besar menjuntai tepat di atas sebuah meja panjang berukir. Tiga buah kursi berjajar di tiap sisinya, serta satu kursi besar di kepala meja.

Di situlah Taiga duduk—meski jika boleh memilih, ia lebih senang berada di salah satu kursi di samping meja. Toh, di ruangan itu hanya ada Perdana Menteri Hyuuga, Penasihat Aida, serta Penyihir Kiyoshi yang baru saja kembali.

Ah, dan Tetsuya yang berdiri di samping kursinya, tak terlihat oleh penghuni ruangan yang lain. Taiga mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang antara ada dan tiada.

“Ada beberapa kejadian aneh di dua kerajaan tetangga,” Kiyoshi memulai. Di hadapannya adalah tumpukan perkamen hasil catatan perjalanannya. “Di Shuutoku, pusaka kerajaan milik mereka hampir dicuri, tapi berhasil digagalkan. Hanya saja ruang penyimpanan harta mereka berhasil dibobol. Beberapa artifak yang dinilai keramat, hilang. Termasuk kitab sihir tua yang merupakan peninggalan di tanah mereka. Ini sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu.”

Kedua alis Hyuuga berkerut. “Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi kerajaan mereka sendiri?”

“Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Hanya saja mereka masih berusaha mencari pelaku pencurian saat itu.”

Penasihat Aida mengusap dagunya pelan. “Kaubilang dua kerajaan tetangga. Yang satu lagi?”

Kiyoshi menyishkan lembaran perkamen yang pertama dan menelusuri lembar kedua. “Satu lagi... Yosen.”

Taiga membeku.

“Hingga beberapa bulan lalu, situasi memang memburuk sejak Raja sebelumya meninggal dan Putra Mahkota mereka, Himuro Tatsuya, mengambil alih takhta. Banyak yang menganggapnya terlalu muda. Protes dan pemberontakan kecil terjadi di wilayah mereka, tapi selalu berhasil diredam. Kabar ini tak pernah bocor keluar sebelumnya, karena pihak kerajaan memang menutup rapat-rapat supaya tak terdengar oleh negara tetangga.”

“Ah, masuk akal.” Aida menjalin kedua tangannya di atas meja. “Akan berbahaya jika situasi seperti itu terdengar oleh pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan keadaan. Lalu apa mereka sekarang sudah stabil?”

Bibir Kiyoshi membentuk garis tipis. “Tak lama setelah kekacauan berbau politik itu dimulai, Yosen dilanda bencana. Kebalikan dari kita, negeri mereka terus diguyur hujan berkepanjangan. Dampaknya terhadap hasil bumi serta perekonomian memburuk. Wabah penyakit menyebar, tapi selalu berhasil dikarantina sebelum menyebar terlalu jauh. Namun, korban jiwa sudah sempat jatuh.”

“Tatsuya—maksudku. Raja Himuro. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?” Taiga menyela. Nada cemas jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

Kiyoshi memberi seyuman kecil pada Taiga. “Seajuh ini Beliau baik-baik saja, Pangeran. Belakangan, situasi di Yosen juga kian membaik. Wabah penyakit mulai berkurang. Hujan yang terus-menerus juga mulai reda. Hanya saja....”

“Ada yang mengganggumu?” Hyuuga menebak.

Ada keraguan melintas di wajah Kiyoshi. Ia melirik Taiga sekali lagi, lalu memandangi Hyuuga dan Aida satu per satu. “Mungkin ini kebetulan, tapi... keadaan mereka membaik, bahkan cenderung sejahtera, tak lama setelah kekacauan mulai terjadi di negeri ini.”

Hening menyelimuti ruangan. Mereka saling pandang dengan penuh tanya dan curiga.

Aida yang pertama memecah kesunyian. “Katamu, segel sihir yang melindungi ruang penyimpanan mustika kita dirusak, dan tak ada yang menyadarinya?” Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga terlihat berpikir keras. “Penyihir Araki dari Yosen... kudengar ia yang terkuat dari seluruh penyihir yang ada di aliansi kita?”

“Tunggu dulu!” Taiga tak terima. “Apa kalian menuduh Yosen? Untuk apa mereka mencuri dari kerajaan yang beraliansi? Itu tindakan bodoh. Lagipula, Tatsuya tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu—”

“Ini hanya spekulasi, Pangeran,” sela Aida tajam. “Kita harus memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan.”

 “Kiyoshi, aku akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam terhadap Yosen dan Penyihir Araki,” ujar Hyuuga. “Tolong dibantu.”

“Pasti.” Kiyoshi mengangguk. “Omong-omong, kudengar beberapa ladang dan perkebunan kita pulih?”

“Ah, soal itu....” Hyuuga melirik Aida, lalu keduanya menatap Taiga, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum mereka mengalihkan kembali pandangan mereka. “Iya, baru-baru ini. Cuaca kita masih terlalu terik, tapi setidaknya dari tanaman pangan dan kebun yang pulih, pasokan makanan sementara ini aman, tapi....”

“Mereka bilang itu keajaiban,” sambung Aida. “Apa Anda mendengar sesuatu, Pangeran? Saat keajaiban itu terjadi, Anda sedang berada di luar, kan?”

“Yaa... itu...,” Taiga gelagapan. Ia melirik Tetsuya, tapi peri itu tak bereaksi.

“Yah, kita syukuri saja, sementara ini.” Aida beranjak berdiri dan menepuk pundak Hyuuga, yang segera menyusulnya berdiri. “Kami undur diri dulu, ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai investigasi lebih lanjut.”

Dengan itu, mereka meninggalkan ruangan, tapi tidak sebelum bertukar pandang dengan Kiyoshi. Kagami mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, jika bukan karena Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba menggeser posisinya mendekat, seolah waspada.

Begitu pintu kayu tertutup, Kiyoshi langsung berpaling pada Taiga. “Jadi, Pangeran, kudengar orang yang menciptakan keajaiban itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Anda,” ujarnya langsung tanpa basa-basi, meski senyuman masih menghiasi bibirnya.

Taiga menelan ludah. Ia melirik Tetsuya, yang kini memberi Kiyoshi pandangan kalkulatif. Lalu, Tetsuya menengok pada Taiga dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Pangeran?” panggil Kiyoshi.

“Yang membuat keajaiban itu..., bukan aku,” jawab Taiga akhirnya. Namun, ia tak mengatakan lebih dari itu.

Kiyoshi menatapnya lama, seperti mencari sesuatu. “Kalau begitu..., apakah ia sang Guardian Seraph?”

“Kau masih percaya akan keberadaan Seraph?” Taiga bertanya balik.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut. “Aku selalu percaya.”

Senyuman kecil menyungging di bibir Tetsuya. Taiga meliriknya, lalu menghembuskan napas lega. “Bukan,” jawabnya pada Kiyoshi. “Tapi dia bilang dia tak bisa merasakan kehadiran Guardian Seraph di tanah kita, jadi dia mencoba membantu sebisanya. Hanya saja, efek sihirnya sementara.”

Untuk beberapa detik, Kiyoshi seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Namun, ia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. “Baiklah, kita hanya harus menemukan kembali mustika kerjaan kita, bukan? Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menemukan petunjuk yang lebih definitif.”

Taiga terbengong. “Kau..., tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh?”

“Tidak perlu, aku percaya padamu, Pangeran,” sahutnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya. “Lagipula, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Sejak di menara, aku sudah merasakannya.”

Lalu, begitu saja, Kiyoshi berlalu. Taiga dan Tetsuya bertukar pandang.

“Yah.” Taiga menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. “Pokoknya kita fokus saja menemukan mustika itu,” ujarnya pada Tetsuya.

Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini, tapi sungguh, ia tak ingin percaya bahwa Yosen—terutama Tatsuya—terlibat dalam pencurian mustika kerajaan Seirin.

 

 

Keesokan harinya, Kiyoshi mendatanginya dengan robekan segel sihir dari pintu ruang penyimpanan. Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di paviliun taman belakang tempat Taiga dan Tetsuya pernah berbincang sebelumnya.

“Aku bisa merasakan sang Seraph bersamamu,” ujar Kiyoshi, dan Tetsuya tampak lebih senang dengan sebutan itu daripada peri. “Menurutmu, apa dia bisa melacak pemilik energi yang tertinggal pada segel ini?”

Taiga menengok ke arah Tetsuya. “Bagaimana?” tanyany. Taigatak lagi takut untuk bicara dengan Tetsuya di hadapan Kiyoshi—karena Kiyoshi percaya, bukan?

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Tetsuya ringan. Ia maju selangkah, menuju segel rusak yang disodorkan oleh Kiyoshi dan mulai bekerja.

Taiga dapat melihat rasa kaget bercampur takjub dari Kiyoshi ketika pancaran cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari segel yang rusak itu.

“Ada  elemen sihir hitam yang tercampur di sini,” Taiga mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkan Tetsuyauntuk Kiyoshi yang tentu saja tak bisa melihat, apalagi mendengarnya. “Pemilik energi ini berasal dari tanah di Utara kerajaan ini. Memiliki rambut dan bolamata segelap malam serta kekuatan sihir yang belum ada tandingannya.”

Kiyoshi terdiam sementara cahaya pada segel itu perlahan meredup lalu padam. Garis-garis kerutan di antara kedua alisnya menjadi bukti ia sedang berpikir keras.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia menggumamkan sebuah nama: “Araki Masako.”

Mata Taiga melebar.

 

 

“Kau mau dengar tentang Guardian Seraph di kerajaanku?” Taiga kecil bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kedua bocah itu sedang berada di tepi air mancur di taman tengah istana Yosen. Sore itu, langit dihiasi dengan semburat warna biru dan merah muda, menciptakan gradasi keunguan dengan sentuhan jingga dari mentari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik awan. Bunyi gemericik air serta suara prajurit yang sedang berlatih di kejauhan melatari kedua anak lelaki yang sedang bermain bersama.

Yah, setidaknya, yang seorang sedang bermain. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kolam dan membuat gerakan berputar, sementara temannya duduk tenang membaca buku, mengambil jarak yang cukup agar lembaran kertas itu tidak terciprat air dari bocah berambut merah itu.

Tatsuya mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Helaian rambut hitamnya tersibak hembusan angin sore. “Ah, itu hanya mitos, kan?”

“Tentu saja nyata!” Taiga merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping sebagai penekanan. “Guardian Seraph Seirin itu hebat sekali, lho!”

Konon, tanah tempat negeri Seirin berdiri itu tadinya sempat tandus. Tak layak untuk ditinggali. Terlalu rusak karena perbuatan manusianya. Terlalu banyak yang terbakar karena perang saudara. Namun, seorang pahlawan berhasil meraih kunci yang membuatnya mampu mengalahkan sumber kejahatan penyebab pecahnya perang.

Kunci itu adalah sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari emas berukiran lambang Kerajaan Seirin. Pada kepala tongkat terdapat kristal berwarna kuning keemasan yang memancarkan kekuatan untuk menghentikan pengaruh kejahatan dan membuat bumi Seirin menjadi tempat yang lebih layak untuk ditinggali.

Katanya, jika kau bisa bertemu dengan sang Guardian Seraph yang mendiami mustika tersebut, ia akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu.

“Hebat, kan?” Taiga tersenyum lebar.

Tatsuya menelengkan kepalanya. “Di sini tidak ada cerita seperti itu.”

“Oh ya?” Taiga heran. “Kupikir setiap kerjaan memiliki pelindung seperti Guardian Seraph itu?”

Bibir tipis Tatsuya menyungging ke atas. “Kami punya pelindung yang lebih nyata,” pamernya. “Penyihir pelindung kerajaan kami, yang dinobatkan sebagai penyihir terkuat di wilayah persekutuan kerajaan-kerajaan ini. Sudah begitu, dia cantik.”

Taiga cemberut. “Guardian Seraph Seirin juga nyata.”

Tatsuya tersenyum. “Kalau memang dia nyata, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.”

Taiga menjulurkan lidah, yang dibalas Tatsuya dengan senyuman ringan. Lalu, Taiga kecil bertanya, “Memangnya siapa nama penyihir kerajaanmu?”

Raut wajah Tatsuya terlihat bangga saat ia menyebut nama itu. Dengan senyum lebar, Tatsuya menjawab, “Araki Masako.”

 

 

  

**04 – (Un)Friendly**

Istana Yosen berada di area perbukitan, di mana pohon dan semak kehijauan membentang. Bangunan yang terbuat dari bebatuan berwarna putih abu-abu muda dengan aksen ungu pada bagian atapnya ini berdiri di tepi danau, membuat udaranya sejuk.

Melihatnya membuat Taiga rindu akan Seirin sebelum kekacauan cuaca di Seirin melanda.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan kunjungan secara resmi ke Yosen. Taiga berangkat ditemani oleh Penasihat Aida serta Penyihir Kiyoshi, setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan kabar akan kunjungan mereka.

Situasi di Kerajaan Yosen terlihat normal, berbeda jauh dengan kondisi di Seirin belakangan ini. Alamnya masih seindah yang diingat Taiga dari memorinya sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika Taiga diutus untuk belajar di Yosen dalam rangka memperkuat aliansi antara kedua kerajaan. Penduduknya pun beraktivitas seperti biasa. Semua terlihat damai, tak ada sisa-sisa konflik seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kiyoshi sebelumnya.

Namun, begitu menginjak tanah Yosen, Taiga mendapati Tetsuya terlihat gelisah. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar, kini dihiasi kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Namun, Taiga tak bisa bertanya karena mereka tak sendiri di dalam kereta kuda yang mengangkut mereka. Kiyoshi mungkin percaya dan dengan mudah menerima keberadaan Tetsuya, tapi entah bagaimana dengan Aida.

Sesampainya di istana Yosen, rombongan mereka ditemui oleh Murasakibara. Pria bertubuh besar yang hampir selalu terlihat mengantuk ini adalah tangan kanan Raja Yosen, Himuro Tatsuya. Ia mengantar Taiga dan rombongannya ke ruangan besar berdinding putih dengan sebuah meja panjang di tengah ruangan, yang mungkin dapat menjamu hingga dua puluh orang. Dua lampu gantung berhiaskan kristal memberi kesan mewah pada ruang perjamuan ini. Makanan pun sudah disiapkan.

Semua terlihat lancar, namun Tetsuya terlihat semakin gelisah.

“Oi,” bisik Taiga saat para pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan mereka telah keluar, menyisakan Murasakibara yang tampak sibuk dengan bermacam makanan manis yang disajikan di hadapannya. “Ada apa?”

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nanti saja.”

Baru saja Tetsuya menutup mulutnya, pintu ruangan terbuka dan Himuro muncul dengan dikawal oleh empat orang pengawalnya. Wajah Taiga berbinar. Ia segera berdiri dan refleks mendekati kawan lamanya itu.

“Hey, Tatsuya!” sapanya girang sembari mendekat untuk merangkul sahabat yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu. Namun, Taiga tersentak ketika dua dari empat pengawal Himuro malah maju dan hendak mengacungkan pedang mereka. Taiga membelalak

Himuro merentangkan sebelah tangannya, dan dua pengawal itu kembali mundur dan bersiaga. Lalu, ia kembali menghadap Taiga dan tersenyum penuh maaf. “Tolong jangan diambil hati,” ucapnya. “Sejak aku naik tahta, mereka memang sering agak berlebihan.”

“Ah, itu bisa dimengerti, Yang Mulia,” Aida membungkuk hormat dari belakang Taiga.Dan, tanpa merasa perlu diam-diam, dia mencubit pinggang Taiga.

“Oow!” pekik Taiga. Sekali lihat ke wajah Penasihat Aida, Taiga mengerti apa yang salah. Sehingga, ia menegakkan posturnya dan meletakkan tinju kanannya di depan dada kiri dan sedikit membungkuk sebagai salam. “Maafkan, Yang Mulia Himuro.”

Sungguh, kalimat itu terasa aneh meluncur dari bibirnya, ditujukan kepada seseorang yang sudah seperti kakak di masa kecilnya.

Himuro tertawa renyah. “Tak perlu terlalu formal, Taiga.”

Taiga mengembuskan napas lega.

Makan malam diisi pembicaraan kecil tentang kegiatan masing-masing negara. Aida lebih mendominasi pembicaraan ketika politik menjadi topiknya. Namun, tak sekalipun sang Penasihat menyinggung mengenai situasi Seirin yang saat ini sedang kacau.

Setidaknya, hingga makan malam usai. Setelah peralatan makan bekas pakai dibereskan dan meja kembali bersih, barulah Aida memulai dengan serius. Himuro terlihat menyimak ketika ia menceritakan tentang buruknya cuaca di Seirin—seperti musim panas berkepanjangan yang membuat udara kering dan tumbuhan layu.

“Kami berpikir mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan mustika kerajaan kami yang hilang.” Aida menatap Himuro lekat-lekat. “Kami melakukan penyelidikan, dan banyak petunjuk yang mengarah pada Penyihir Araki,” ujarnya frontal. “Apakah Anda mengetahui sesuatu, Yang Mulia?”

Taiga memucat, tak menyangka Aida akan se-frontal itu. “H-hei—”

Himuro menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya—tak cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi berlebih, tapi cukuo utuk menunjukkan betapa tersinggungnya dia.

“Apakah kalian kemari hanya untuk menuduh kami?” tanyanya dingin.

Taiga menelan ludah, tapi Aida bergeming. “Kami hanya sedang mencari petunjuk, _Yang Mulia_ ,” ujarnya sarkastis dan Taiga ingin sekali menariknya pergi.

Tatapan Himuro berubah seperti es—menusuk tajam hingga membuat Taiga merinding. “Kalau begitu kalian mencari petunjuk di tempat yang salah. Maaf, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk omong kosong seperti ini. Pengawalku akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, tapi kurasa kalian harus kembali besok pagi-pagi.”

Bibir Taiga membentuk seulas garis tipis. Ia bahkan tak sempat berkata apapun sebelum Himuro berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti pengawal-pengawalnya.

“Riko.” Kiyoshi akhirnya buka suara. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. “Kurasa kau terlalu keras.”

Aida menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. “Kaulihat wajahnya? Kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.”

Sebelah mata Taiga berkedut. “Iya, tapi sekarang kita malah tidak dapat apa-apa.”

“Oke, baiklah. Aku bersalah. Malam ini kita pikirkan jalan lain.”

 

 

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika Taiga mendengar ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Kala itu, ia sedang berbicara dengan Tetsuya, dan mereka saling pandang, bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang ingin menemui Taiga selarut ini?

Taiga membuka pintu. Sosok tinggi Kiyoshi berdiri di hadapannya.

“Boleh saya masuk, Pangeran?”

Taiga mengangguk, membukakan pintunya lebih lebar untuk membiarkan Kiyoshi masuk, sebelum menutup pintunya kembali dan menguncinya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kiyoshi tengah memandangi sekelilingnya penuh keingintahuan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Taiga sambil berjalan kembali ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

Di tengah ruangan, Kiyoshi menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, aku hanya..., ingin tahu. Seraph itu masih bersamamu, kan?”

Taiga melirik Tetsuya, yang hanya berdiri beberapa langkah di samping Kiyoshi. “Iya, masih.”

“Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu sejak kita sampai di sini?”

“Sejak tadi dia gelisah, tapi—”

“Udara di sini buruk sekali, Taiga,” Tetsuya menjelaskan. “Aku bisa merasakan pengaruh sihir hitam yang kuat.”

“Dia bilang dia bisa merasakan pengaruh sihir hitam yang kuat,”ulang Taiga untuk Kiyoshi. “Tunggu—jadi maksudmu memang mereka yang—?”

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. “Aku bisa merakan energi yang mirip dengan residu energi Guardian Seraph yang aku rasakan di Seirin.”

Taiga mengepalkan tangan. Jadi benar? _Apa Tatsuya tahu?_

“Pangeran?” Kiyoshi melambaikan satu tangan di depan wajah Taiga.

Taiga menggeleng pelan. “Maaf, aku—dia bilang, dia merasakan energi yang mirip dengan Guardian Seraph Seirin.”

Kiyoshi mengangguk paham. Sebuah senyuman kecil membentuk di wajahnya. “Kalau begitu, kita berada di tempat yang benar.”

Sekuat apapun keinginan Taiga untuk meyakini yang sebaliknya, ia tahu Kiyoshi benar. Dan Himuro, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil? Kemungkinan memang terlibat.

 

 

Pagi harinya, Himuro tak lagi menemui mereka. Ia mengutus Murasakibara untuk mengantarkan mereka hingga perbatasan.

“Kalian membuatnya marah,” komentar Murasakibara sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka di area perbatasan.

Taiga memasang wajah masam. Tidak hanya mereka tak mendapatkan apa pun, tapi kini hubungannya dengan Himuro jadi memburuk.

“Riko, kau kembali saja duluan ke istana,” tukas Kiyoshi. “Aku dan Pangeran akan mencoba memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelidiki.”

Aida mengangguk pelan. “Baiklah, kupercayakan pada kalian.”

Dengan itu, mereka mengirimkan kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Aida berlalu ke arah Kerajaan Seirin, memandangi hingga kereta itu hilang di tengah pepohonan.

Taiga menghela napas dan melihat ke arah Kiyoshi. “Kita harus bagaimana, sekarang?”

“Bagaimana, ya?”Kiyoshi tertawa.

“Oi...”

“Pertama, mungkin kita harus berbaur dengan penduduk sekitar dan mencari tahu. Tapi sepertinya pakaian kita terlalu mencolok.”

Taiga berpikir sejenak. Ia memandangi pakaian yang mereka kenakan—dengan ornamen dan jahitan benang emas di atas kain berwarna khas Seirin.

Taiga melirik Tetsuya. “Oi, Tetsuya, apa kau bisa menyihir pakaian kami? Kau peri, kan?”

Tetsuya meliriknya, lalu memutar bola matanya. Biasanya, ia harus mengubah pakaian lusuh menjadi indah. Kali ini, sepertinya sebaliknya. Ia menghela napas. “Baiklah. Ini hanya akan tahan hingga jam 12 malam, ya.”

Cahaya putih kebiruan berkumpul di tangan kanan Tetsuya. Ia mengayunkan tangan tersbut dan cahaya itu berpindah membungkus pakaian Taiga. Perlahan, baju Taiga mulai berubah. Tak ada lagi ornamen kenegaraan, jahitan benang emas hilang sama sekali. Gantinya adalah tunik lengan lebar berwarna hijau lumut dengan ikat pinggang sederhana, sepasang celana berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu bot cokelat.

Kiyoshi menganga melihat perubahan itu tepat di depan matanya. Namun, ia tak sempat kaget terlalu lama sebelum hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Baju Kiyoshi memiliki model yang sedikit berbeda dari Kagami, dengan tunik yang lebih panjang serta mantel abu-abu yang membungkus tubuhnya.

“Wow,” kata Kiyoshi takjub. “Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan peri pelindungmu ini, Pangeran.”

Taiga mendengus. “Peri pelindung?” Rasanya lucu menyebut Tetsuya seperti itu, tapi... hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. “Oke, sekarang kita sudah tak terlalu mencolok. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil. “Berbaur, tentu saja.”

 

Yang dimaksud berbaur oleh Kiyoshi ternyata mencari informasi di antara penduduk ibukota Yosen. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi kota yang jauh lebih hidup daripada ibukota Seirin. Mendatangi pusat-pusat keramaian untuk mengobrol dengan penduduk lokal dan menelusuri gang-gang kecil demi mencuri dengar pembicaraan rahasia.

Dua jam berkeliling, Taiga mulai menyadari Tetsuya semakin gelisah, bahkan cenderung pucat—padahal rona wajahnya yang biasa saja sudah cukup pucat. “Hei.” Taiga menarik pelan mantel Kiyoshi. “Bisa kita istirahat sebentar?”

“Tentu.” Kiyoshi mengangguk. “Apa anda sudah lelah, Pangeran?”

“Bukan aku, tapi....” Taiga menengok ke samping. Tetsuya bahkan tak angkat bicara sedikit pun selama perjalanan mereka berkeliling kota.

“Ah,” ucap Kiyoshi ketika menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taiga. “Tentu saja. Mungkin kita cari tempat yang agak terpencil?”

Taiga mengangguk. “Aku tahu tempat yang aman,” ujarnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia meraih tangan Tetsuya untuk membantunya berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tahu bagi orang lain, ia hanya terlihat menggenggam udara hampa.

Untungnya, Kiyoshi tak berkomentar.

Mereka menelusuri jalanana berlapis bebatuan yang tersusun rapi, melewati air mancur di pusat kota,lalu berbelok ke selatan sebanyak dua blok hingga mereka tiba di bagian pinggir ibukota. Taiga memimpin mereka ke sebuah rumah dua tingkat yang cukup besar dengan atap segitiga berwarna merah. Rumah ini tak memiliki taman, tapi beranda kecil di lantai atas dipenuhi dengan pot bunga dan herba. Pintu kayu lengkung bercat merah menghiasi dinding batu berwarna kecoklatan.

Taiga membunyikan bel yang ada di dekat pintu. Beberapa detik menunggu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita pirang dengan tubuh sintal. Rasa terkejut jelas terpancar di wajahnya, tapi detik berikutnya, ia melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Taiga dan tanpa sengaja—tentu saja tanpa wanita itu ketahui—melepaskan pegangan Taiga pada tangan Tetsuya.

“Taiga, ya Tuhan! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, kau sudah besar, sekarang!”

“A-Alex..., aku sesak napas....” protesnya, tapi ia membalas pelukan wanita itu sebelum mendorong pundaknya perlahan.

“Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah seorang Pangeran sepertimu seharusnya sibuk? Atau kau datang mengunjungi Tatsu—ah, maksudku, Baginda Raja Himuro?”

Taiga tersenyum tipis. “Panjang ceritanya. Boleh kami masuk dulu?”

Alex mengerjap, menyadari bahwa Taiga tak sendiri. “Oh! Kau Penyihir Kiyoshi!” serunya sambil mengulurkan tangan. “Senang bertemu. Ayo, masuk dulu.”

“Terima kasih.” Kiyoshi membalas uluran tangan Alex dan tersenyum sopan.

Ternyata, mengunjungi Alex adalah keputusan yang tepat. Alex memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Istana—ia merupakan mentor Tatsuya dan Taiga semasa Taiga dikirim untuk belajar di negeri ini. Alex memiliki banyak informasi mengenai situasi Yosen ketika keadaan masih semrawut, memverifikasi rumor yang didengar oleh Kiyoshi sebelumnya. Alex juga menceritakan bagaimana Himuro sedikit demi sedikit berubah sejak ia naik takhta, bisa jadi karena tekanan banyak pihak. Dan baginya, Penyihir Araki lah yang selalu setia membantu.

Karena menurut Taiga Alex bisa dipercaya, Kiyoshi menceritakan maksud kedatangan mereka kemari. Alex nampak terkejut, tapi ia sendiri sudah merasa janggal dengan gerak-gerik Penyihir Araki belakangan ini.

“Apa menurutmu Tatsuya mengetahui soal ini?” tanya Taiga pelan.

Alex mengedik bahunya. “Kautahu bagaimana Tatsuya sulit sekali ditebak. Mungkin kau harus tanyakan sendiri, nanti. Aku akan memberimu denah istana Yosen supaya kalian bisa menyelinap masuk. Kalau benar Mustika Seirin ada di tangan Araki, maka ia pasti membawanya ke menara tempatnya tinggal.”

“Itu akan sangat membantu, terima kasih.” Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut.

“Tidak masalah. Tunggu di sini, akan kucarikan denah istananya.” Alex beranjak dari kursi meja makan yang ditempatinya. “Mungkin akan agak lama, jadi santai saja. Anggap rumah sendiri.” Dan dengan itu, ia beranjak keluar dari ruang makan dan menghilang ke lantai dua.

Kiyoshi beralih ke Taiga. “Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya kita tunggu malam tiba untuk menyelinap masuk.”

Taiga mengangguk setuju. “Lagipula Tetsuya butuh istirahat.” Ia melirik peri berambut biru yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tepi jendela, memandang keluar. “Oi, Tetsuya. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Kiyoshi mengikuti arah pandang Taiga, tapi tentu saja, ia tak dapat melihat Tetsuya. “Apakah sang Seraph sedang tidak enak badan?” tanyanya.

Taiga berdiri dari kursinya. “Entahlah, dari tadi dia diam saja—oi, Tetsuya.”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” Tetsuya akhirnya menjawab. “Hanya saja semakin lama aku di sini, semakin terasa pengaruh sihir hitam itu.”

“Seburuk itu?” Taiga mengerutkan alis.

“Kalian membicarakan apa?” sela Kiyoshi. “Maaf, aku tak bisa mendengarnya, jadi....”

“Ah, benar juga. Dia bilang, semakin lama kita di sini, semakin terasa pengaruh sihir hitamnya.”

Kiyoshi mengusap dagunya. “Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera ambil kembali mustika itu dan pergi dari sini... tapi, Pangeran, apa kau siap?”

“Untuk menyusup? Tentu saja.” Taiga menyilangkan tangannya. “Pokoknya kita harus ambil kembali mustika itu, dan mungkin memberitahu Tatsuya apa yang dilakukan oleh penyihirnya.”

“Mungkin saja sang Raja sudah tahu, Taiga,” Tetsuya berujar pelan. “Aku tahu kau tak ingin percaya, tapi—”

“Mungkin kita akan harus bertarung, Pangeran.” Kiyoshi menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan itu membuat Taiga sedikit terhenyak. “Tak ada jaminan kita bisa mengambil kembali mustikanya begitu saja. Araki penyihir yang kuat. Pasti tak akan semudah itu. Apa Anda siap?”

Taiga menelan ludah. Jujur saja, ia tak berpikir sejauh itu, sebelumnya, tapi....

“Aku harus siap,” ujarnya pelan. “Mau tak mau, aku akan siap.”

Kiyoshi memberinya senyum tipis. “Jangan khawatir, Pangeran. Saya akan melindungi Anda sebisa saya.”

“Ya, aku juga,” Tetsuya menepuk pundak Taiga pelan. Ketika Taiga menengok, ia mendapati Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, namun pandangannya serius. “Aku akan melindungimu. Jangan khawatir.”

Entah mengapa, jantung Taiga berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Namun, ia tak menghiraukannya. Sekarang bukan saatnya.

Taiga mengangguk mantap. Tangannya menggenggam pedang yang ia sarungkan di pinggangnya. “Terima kasih. Aku juga akan melindungi kalian.”

 

 

**05 – Falling to Pieces**

Berkat denah dari Alex serta kekuatan Tetsuya, mereka bertiga berhasil menyusup ke dalam pekarangan istana Yosen, hingga sampai ke menara yang menurut Alex, merupakan tempat Araki tinggal. Menara itu menjulang tinggi, menempel pada bagian sayap kanan istana. Bentuk dan warnanya tak berbeda dengan keseluruhan istana Yosen: putih dengan sentuhan ungu. Sejauh ini, mereka berhasil menghindari prajurit—atau bila tak bisa menghindar, membuat mereka pingsan tanpa terlihat. Taiga berpikir, rasanya perjalanan sejauh ini terlalu mudah.

Namun, begitu mereka sampai di pintu menara, tepat setelah mereka memukul pingsan penjaga yang ada di sana, Tetsuya tiba-tiba tersentak mundur. Perisai sihir yang diciptakannya untuk melindungi mereka bertiga supaya tak dapat diinderai, sempat berkedip kala Tetsuya berusaha menstabilkan kekuatannya.

“Hei,” panggil Taiga. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget.... sepertinya pusat sihir hitam itu berada di menara ini.”

“Ada apa?” sela Kiyoshi.

“Tetsuya bilang pusat sihir hitam itu ada di menara ini,” sahut Taiga.

“Ah. Benar, saya juga merasakannya, Pangeran,” Kiyoshi menggumam. Kerutan halus muncul di dahinya, tetapi sejenak kemudian kerutan itu hilang digantikan senyuman. “Setidaknya kita berada di tempat yang benar.”

Taiga menatapnya sesaat, lalu membalas senyumannya dengan seringai lebar. “Kau ini optimis, ya. Baguslah.”

“Taiga,” panggil Tetsuya. “Firasatku tak enak. Aku akan membukakan mata batinmu dan penyihirmu, supaya kalian bisa melihat situasi yang sesungguhnya.”

Taiga tak sempat menanyakan apa maksud Tetsuya, sebelum ia mebentangkan sepasang sayap putihnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Mata Taiga otomatis menyipit. Ia bisa mendengar tarikan napas kaget dari arah Kiyoshi. Ketika cahaya itu meredup, Taiga menurunkan tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melindungi mata dan—

Di hadapan mereka, Tetsuya berdiri. Kedua sayapnya seperti bersinar. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia mendekati Taiga, mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kedua kelopak mata Taiga dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Kiyoshi—yang masih menganga tanpa bisa bicara.

“Lihat sekitar,” ujar Tetsuya kemudian.

Saat itulah Taiga menyadari perubahan di sekitarnya.

Jika tadinya ia berpikir bahwa apa yang diperlihatkan Tetsuya pertama kali di paviliun itu mengerikan, ini lebih parah lagi. Partikel-partikel kegelapan itu tak hanya sekadar berbentuk seperti salju. Di sini, sepertinya udara itu sendiri terbuat dari partikel-partikel negatif.  Aura hitam memancar kuat dari dinding menara, sementara dari tanah, seolah ada asap hitam yang membumbung naik.

Untuk sesaat, dada Taiga terasa sesak. Begitu juga dengan Kiyoshi yang  membungkuk dan terbatuk di sampingnya.

“A-apa ini?” tanya Kiyoshi parau. “Aku tak pernah merasakan energi hitam sepekat ini.”

“Ini adalah pengaruh dari sihir hitam yang menguasai tanah ini,” jelas Tetsuya. “Di dalam kemungkinan akan lebih parah. Kupikir lebih baik kalian bisa melihat apa yang terjadi seandainya ada apa-apa.”

Kiyoshi mengerjap beberapa kali, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berdiri tegak sekali lagi. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menatap ke arah Tetsuya. Di tengah aura gelap yang menyelimuti tempat ini, sayap putih Tetsuya seolah menjadi sumber cahaya. “Ah, pasti kau yang bernama Tetsuya. Senang aku akhirnya bisa melihatmu.” Kiyoshi tersenyum sopan.

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda perkenalan. “Senang bertemu denganmu juga,” ujarnya datar.

Taiga memutar bolamatanya. “Hei, apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan? Kupikir kita punya mustika untuk direbut kembali.”

“Ah, tentu saja, Pangeran.” Kiyoshi tertawa kecil, kemudian kepada Tetsuya, ia berkata, “Silakan jalan duluan, sepertinya kau lebih tahu.”

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu maju untuk menempelkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan pintu kayu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk menara. Tetsuya membuka segel sihir yang sepertinya terpasang pada pintu itu, hanya dengan menyentuhkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut. Semuanya terlalu mudah.

Ia tak dapat mengesampingkan pikiran bahwa semua ini adalah jebakan.

Begitu melangkah ke dalam menara, atmosfirnya berubah sama sekali. Udaranya terasa dua kali lebih dingin, tapi juga lebih pengap. Lampu-lampu gas yang berjajar di dinding sepanjang tangga naik dan mengitari dinding tower ini pun tak semua menyala. Pintu-pintu yang dilewatinya di setiap lantai membuat Taiga sedikit waswas, seolah akan ada yang melompat keluar dan menghadang mereka. Taiga merapatkan dirinya pada Tetsuya dan Kiyoshi, tak ingin mengambil risiko seandainya sesuatu terjadi dan ia tak cukup dekat untuk meraih keduanya.

Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada serangan mendadak. Menara ini sepi dari penjaga. Taiga tak tahu harus senang atau curiga.

Mereka tiba di puncak menara tak sampai duapuluh menit kemudian. Napas Taiga sedikit tersengal karena banyaknya anak tangga yang harus ia lalui. Di lantai teratas ini, tak ada lorong, hanya sebuah ruang terbuka dengan pilar-pilar serta langit-langit tinggi yang membentuk kubah. Pada setiap pilar yang mengelilingi ruangan ini, terdapat lampu yang menempel. Redup, tapi cukup untuk melihat sekitar.

Di tengah ruangan, berdiri sesosok wanita tinggi mengenakan gaun hitam panjang berlapis jubah ungu gelap. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang dibiarkan terurai. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah tongkat emas dengan batu kristal kuning.

Mustika Kerajaan Seirin.

“Kau!” seru Taiga seraya mempercepat langkahnya. “Ternyata benar kau yang—”

“Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kembali, Taiga.”

Taiga membeku mendengar suara familiar itu. Matanya membelalak ketika, dari balik sang penyihir, Himuro menunjukkan dirinya, diikuti dengan Murasakibara di belakangnya.

Sungguh, Taiga tak ingin percaya, tapi…. “Tatsuya.” Taiga menggeleng pelan. “Apa kau—yang berada di balik semua ini?”

“Kudengar Guardian Seraph sudah tak dibutuhkan di Seirin,” sahutnya dingin. “Bukankah kalian tak lagi percaya padanya?”

Kepala Taiga serasa mendidih. “Bukan berarti kau bisa mencurinya!”

“Baginda Raja tidak—”

Kata-kata Araki terputus ketika Himuro merentangkan sebelah tangan di hadapan sang penyihir. Himuro menatap lurus pada Taiga, Kiyoshi, dan—“Ah, kau sudah punya Guardian Seraph baru?” Kedua matanya memicing. Suaranya mendingin. “Semudah itu.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Taiga mengernyitkan alis, tapi segera menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Himuro. Tetsuya, dengan sayapnya yang membentang dan bercahaya.

Tetsuya yang saat ini berwujud solid dan bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun.

“Bukan, Tetsuya Bukan—”

“Yang Mulia, biar kuurus mereka,” kata Araki. Ia mengayunkan tongkat mustika itu ke samping, menggerakkanya ke atas sembari melantunkan mantra.

Aura hitam memancar dari tubuh Arak, berkumpul pada tangan kanannya dan merambat ke tongkat emas itu. Bola Kristal kuning pada kepala tongkat berpendar, memancarkan cahaya kuning bercampur hitam, seperti ada pergolakan di sana. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu seakan menjadi satu dan bersinar sangat terang hingga membutakan mata. 

Ketika cahaya meredup dan Taiga menurunkan lengannya dari depan wajah, ada satu lagi sosok yang tak ia kenali berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan baju serba putih beraksen keemasan. Sepasang sayap membentang lebar di belakangnya. Hanya saja, aura hitam menyelubunginya, membungkusnya bagaikan mantel yang tak dapat ditanggalkan.

Dan sepasang mata itu hanya menatap kosong.

“Gawat,” Kiyoshi merutuk lirih. “Tuan Guardian Seraph! Apakah kau bisa mendengarku?”

Alih-alih menjawab, sang Guardian Seraph menggerakkan satu tangannya. Dari baliknya, muncul bebatuan besar dan tajam yang entah dari mana datangnya. Batu-batu itu melayang-layang di udara, lalu melesat ke arah mereka. Kiyoshi menancapkan tongkat panjangnya ke tanah dan membentuk perisai sihir di detik-detik terakhir untuk melindungi mereka dari hantaman batu.

“Hei,” panggil Tetsuya, “Namanya. Kalian tahu nama si Guardian Seraph?”

Taiga melirik Tetsuya dan mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab—tapi pikirannya kosong. Tak ada memori mengenai nama Guardian Seraph. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Taiga merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dari sebelah kanannya. Refleks, ia menarik pedang yang disarungkan di pinggangnya dan menangkis serangan mendadak tersebut. Murasakibara memandangnya malas, mundur selangkah, lalu menyerang lagi dengan kekuatan penuh.

Taiga kembali menahan serangan itu. Otot lengan Taiga bekerja keras, bila dia sedikit saja melengang, pedang Murasakibara akan membunuhnya.  

“Cih. Cepatlah mampus, aku tak ingin buang tenaga,” komentar Murasakibara sambil mengayunkan kembali pedang besarnya.

Bunyi logam beradu dan bebatuan yang jatuh menghantam lantai  memenuhi udara yang sudah pengap dan pekap oleh partikel hitam yang melayang dan mencekik mereka. Taiga hanya sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Himuro, menyadari kabut gelap itu pun mulai merubung Himuro yang hanya melihat perkelahian dari jarak aman. Setelah menghindari satu serangan dengan melompat ke belakang, Taiga mendapati Tetsuya sedang menghadapi hantaman bertubi-tubi dari sang Guardian Seraph dengan perisai sihir semi-transparan yang tampaknya akan pecah tak lama lagi. Sementara itu, Kiyoshi sibuk melantunkan mantra-mantra untuk menyerang Araki, dan—

“Jangan meleng!” Murasakibara tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan mukanya, sisi tajam dari pedangnya itu teracung dan menggores pipi Taiga hingga berdarah, sebelum berayun lagi dan kali ini menyerang dari sisi kiri. Taiga hampir tak sempat menghindar—ia mengelak ke kanan tepat saat ujung pedang itu hendak menebas pinggangnya.

Walau demikian, ia kurang cepat. Sisi tajam pedang Murasakibara mengiris pinggulnya tepat di bawah sabuk kulit yang melindungi pinggangnya. Taiga meringis, tapi segera melompat menjauh. Sebelah tangannya menekan lukanya.

Di hadapannya, aura hitam yang menyelubungi Murasakibara semakin pekat.

“Oi!” seru Taiga. “Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan sihir hitam ini? Kurasa ini memengaruhi mereka!”

“Hentikan penyihirnya!” sahut Tetsuya sembari melindungi dirinya dengan perisai sihir. Napas Tetsuya tersengal. Ia bukanlah Seraph yang pandai bertarung—sihir Tetsuya seharusnya digunakan untuk mengabulkan permintaan, memberikan jalan untuk kebahagiaan.

Bukan melukai.

Tetsuya mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat, melemparkan dirinya beberapa meter ke belakang. Kepakan sayap itu merontokkan bulu-bulunya, yang kemudian berubah tajam dan menghujamke arah sang Guardian Seraph bagai puluhan anak panah. Sang Guardian Seraph membelokkan sayapnya ke depan, membentuk perisai untuk menangkis serangan Tetsuya, tapi baru saja serangan bulu sayap mereda dan ia melebarkan kembali sayapnya, Tetsuya sudah melancarkan tembakan cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan ke arahnya, menghantam tepat di dada sang Guardian Seraph.

Sosok pirang itu terdorong ke belakang. Kabut hitam yang menyelimutinya sebagian melebur. Sedikit cahaya kembali pada sepasang bolamata keemasan. “R-Ryouta,” ujarnya terengah. “Namaku—”

Dari arah belakangnya, cahaya hitam keunguan memelesat dan menembak sang Guardian Seraph— _Ryouta_ —dan memperkuat kembali kabut hitam di sekitarnya.

Mata keemasan itu kembali meredup, dirundung kabut gelap.

Ryouta segera melancarkan serangan balik, menembakkan energi hitam dengan begitu cepat hingga Tetsuya tak sempat menghindar.

Serangan itu mengenai dadanya, mementalkan tubuh kecilnya jauh ke belakang dan membentur pilar tinggi. Tubuh Tetsuya memerosot ke bawah hingga ia terkulai di kaki pilar.

Jantung Taiga serasa terhenti.

“Tetsu—”

Pedang Murasakibara menembus perut sebelah kanan Taiga dari belakang—satu serangan yang masuk karena perhatian Taiga teralihkan Tetsuya yang kini seperti tak bergerak. Sepasang sayap putih itupun terlihat kusam.

Bahkan, rasa sakit dari luka tusukan itu hampir tak dirasakan Taiga.

“Pangeran!” pekik Kiyoshi. Susah payah, ia menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah kepayahan berusaha menahan sihir hitam dari Penyihir Araki.

Kini, Taiga mulai merasa kepalanya ringan. Mungkin darah yang keluar dari luka tusukan itu cukup banyak. Taiga menggeram marah. “Tatsuyaaa!” serunya sembari menusuk Himuro dengan tatapannya. “Apa ini yang kauinginkan? Apa kau memang orang seperti ini, hah?!”

Himuro tak menjawab. Ia masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang jauh—seolah ia melihat semua ini melalui sebuah filter, seolah yang dilihatnya tak nyata.

Tapi inilah kenyataanya. Kiyoshi yang kesulitan untuk mencapai Taiga—tak berhasil memenuhi janjinya untuk melindungi sang Pangeran.

Tetsuya yang tersungkur tak bergerak—seperti malaikat yang jatuh dan terluka.

Taiga yang kesulitan bergerak karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Apa ini akhir mereka?

Murasakibara menjawabnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi ke atas—kabut hitam melilit kedua lengannya, seolah menggerakkan tubuhnya. “Selamat jalan ke alam baka,” ucap Murasakibara.

Pedang besar itu mengayun turun.

Taiga memejamkan matanya.

Sesuatu bersinar sangat terang, dan yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah bunyi logam berbenturan. Taiga perlahan membuka matanya kembali, mendapati bahwa cincin yang selalu ia kalungkan itu kini melayang di hadapannya, mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Cincin itu juga membentuk pelindung yang membungkus tubuh Taiga—yang kini hanya ternganga.

Belum habis rasa kaget Taiga, tembakan cahaya putih kebiruan melintas di depannya, menghantam dada sang Guardian Seraph. Sepasang mata Taiga menelusuri energi putih itu ke arah yang berlawanan dan mendapati bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari kedua tangan Tetsuya yang terulur. Sayap Tetsuya membentang dan mengeluarkan cahaya, sementara ia melantunkan mantra yang tak dapat Taiga dengar.

Namun, ia menyebut nama Ryouta—nama sang Guardian Seraph.

Perlahan, kabut hitam di sekitar Ryouta menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Hanya ketika tak ada lagi yang tersisa, barulah Tetsuya menurunkan kedua tangannya dan—

Guardian Seraph Ryouta melakukan hal yang tak mereka duga. Ia memanggil sihirnya dan menghantamkanya pada Penyihir Araki.

Seketika, Araki menjerit kesakitan. Pertahanannya jebol. Ryouta mengulangi sihirnya, menembakkan bola energi ke arah Himuro dan Murasakibara, menembus dada mereka dan menghancurkan partikel sihir hitam yang membelenggu mereka.

Untuk beberapa detik, hanya ada senyap.

Lalu, Ryouta berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Sang peri yang sosoknya kini nyaris transparan. “Ah.” Ryouta berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya yang masih terkulai lemas di kaki pilar. “Terima kasih sudah mensucikan pengaruh sihir hitam itu dariku. Kau hampir kehabisan sihirmu, ya?”

Tetsuya mencoba mendongak untuk membalas tatapan Ryouta. “Sepertinya begitu.”

“Pangeran!” seru Kiyoshi, kali ini berhasil menyeret dirinya mendekati Taiga yang masih tercenung memegangi cincin peninggalan mendiang ibunya tersebut. Kiyoshi berlutut di hadapan Taiga dan tersenyum. “Cincin itu dimantrai untuk perlindungan,” jelasnya. “Beliau ingin selalu melindungi Anda, meski Beliau sudah tak ada.”

Taiga mengangguk pelan, merasakan tanda-tanda airmata membakar di balik kelopak matanya, tapi ia menahannya. Ketika tersadar, Kiyoshi sudah menatrai luka-luka tusuk pada tubuh Taiga, setidaknya cukup agar ia bisa berjalan.

Segera setelah Taiga bisa berdiri, ia menghampiri Himuro yang kini berada di sisi Araki, memegangi kepalanya dan membantunya duduk.

“Tatsuya,” Taiga memulai, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sedih. “Tolong katakan kau melakukan semua ini karena pengaruh sihir hitam.”

Himuro tak menjawab. Ia menyangga tubuh Araki yang mulai tersadar. Kedua mata Araki lalu memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengam mata Taiga. “Bukan salah Baginda Raja Himuro,” tukasnya. “Aku yang melakukannya.”

“Diamlah, Araki.” Himuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taiga dan berkata, “Semua yang dilakukan oleh anggota kerajaan atau rakyatku adalah salahku. Tanggung jawabku.”

Taiga hanya memandangi Tatsuya masam, sebelum berpaling kembali ke Araki. “Tapi kenapa?”

Araki bergeser dalam rangkulan Himuro hingga ia bisa duduk lebih tegak. “Anda mungkin sudah mendengar tentang kekacauan situasi politik di negeri ini sebelumnya.”

Taiga mengangguk. “Paska dilantiknya Tatsuya menjadi raja, bukan?”

“Benar. Kondisinya memang masih bisa dikendalikan saat itu... tapi kami melihat potensi besar akan pemberontakan.”

Kiyoshi ikut mendekat. Memang musuh sudah kalah, tapi ia tak ingin mengambil risikoTaiga diserang tiba-tiba, sehingga diam-diam memasang perisai sihir tak kasat mata di sekitar mereka berdua.

Araki tersenyum sinis. “Tak perlu kaulakukan itu, Penyihir Kiyoshi,” ujarnya pelan. “Tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu.”

“Lebih baik berjaga-jaga,” Kiyoshi membalas dengan senyum tipis. “Lanjutkan ceritamu, Penyihir Araki. Kami perlu tahu mengapa kau sampai nekat mencuri mustika kerajaan kami.”

Taiga melirik ke arah Ryouta, sang Guardian Seraph, yang tampak masih berbincang pelan dengan Tetsuya.

Araki mengembuskan napas panjang. “Kupikir kami butuh sesuatu untuk menyatukan rakyat. Namun, cara biasa tak akan mempan. Di mata mereka, apapun yang dilakukan Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Himuro akan terlihat salah. Jadi aku memikirkan satu cara yang menurutku akan efektif.”

“Mempersatukan mereka di bawah ketakutan,” Kiyoshi menimpali. “Apakah itu tujuanmu, Penyihhir Araki?”

“Kau masih secerdas yang kuingat, Penyihir Kiyoshi,” puji Araki, meski tak sepenuhnya tulus. “Benar, aku ingin menciptakan suatu kondisi yang akan menakuti masyarakat, lalu setelah beberapa waktu, memperbaiki kondisinya dan menempatkan Raja sebagai pahlawan. Dengan begitu tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk meragukan Raja mereka lagi, tetapi—”

“Sihir hitam bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan main-main,” hardik Ryouta yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Himuro dan Araki. “Kaupikir kau akan bisa mengendalikannya, tapi tanpa kau sadari, malah dirimu yang dikendalikan. Apalagi sihir kuno semacam itu.”

“Benar,” gumam Kiyoshi. “Sampai sang Guardian Seraph saja terpengaruh.”

Ryouta memejamkan matanya.

“Anu, Guardian Seraph Ryouta,” panggil Taiga. Ia menempelkan tinju kanann di dada kirinya sebagai tanda hormat. “Maafkan kami yang lalai menjaga Mustika Kerajaan, sehingga kau harus mengalami semua ini.” Taiga membungkuk sebagai tanda maaf. “Juga maaf, sebelumnya kami tak menganggap keberdaaanmu nyata. Menganggap bahwa kemakmuran di egeri kami ini bukan karenamu.” Taiga tertunduk malu, malu atas sikapnya dan orang-orang di negeri Seirin yang menganggap perlindungan Guardian Seraph itu wajar. “Apa kau masih berkenan kembali ke tanah Seirin?”  
   
Tatsuya akhirnya mendongak. “Ah, tapi bagaimana dengan negara ini? Jika perlindunganmu hilang—”

“Anda membutuhkan Guardian Seraph, Raja Yosen,” ucap Ryouta. “Selama ini mungkin tak mengapa meski tanpa Guardian Seraph, tapi sekarang masih ada jejak-jejak sihir hitam.”

Tatsuya tertunduk, begitu pula dengan Araki. “Maafkan saya, Yang mulia,” ucapnya lirih.

“Tidak. Kau  hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk negeri ini.”Himuro menggeleng sedih.

“Di hutan raksasa di sebelah Utara dari negeri ini, seharusnya ada seorang Seraph kuat bernama Daiki,” Ryouta menjelaskan, satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah Utara. “Setahuku ia belum melayani tanah manapun. Jika kalian berhasil membujuknya menjadi Guardian Seraph, masalah kalian akan terselesaikan.”

Himuro memandang takjub pada sang Guardian Seraph, lalu mengangguk.

Setelahnya, Araki menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk menciptakan kubah perlindungan di seluruh negeri, dibantu oleh Ryouta. Taiga setuju untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini, selama ia bisa membawa kembali mustika kerajaan bersama dengan sang Guardian Seraph.

Pikir Taiga, dengan ini semua masalah terselesaikan.

 

 

 

**06 – Time to Say Goodbye**

Sekembalinya mereka ke Seirin, hari sudah hampir menjelang fajar. Tanpa menunggu, Kiyoshi dan Taiga segera mengembalikan mustika tersebut ke menara penyimpanannya. Mereka berdiri di tangah ruangan. Secara tradisi, Penyihir Kerajaan lah yang menggunakan tongkat emas itu untuk mengaktifkan perlindungan sang Guardian Seraph.

Ritual dijalankan. Kekuatan sang Guardian Seraph dilepaskan. Cahaya terang berpendar dari  jendela-jendela menara tersebut, lalu memancar dan menyebar ke seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Sebelum kembali mendiami tongkat emas itu, Ryouta tersenyum pada mereka dan berpesan, “Tolong jangan lupakan keberadaanku. Sampaikanlah pada rakyatmu.”

Taiga mengangguk mantap, berjanji akan mengingatkan orang-orang akan Guardian Seraph merea.

Selesai ritual, Taiga menolak dirawat di klinik Istana. Ia hanya membiarkan lukanya dibaluri obat dan dibalut, sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Di sana, Tetsuya sudah menanti. Terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kondisi semi-transparan. Sayapnya sudah disimpan kembali—terlalu lelah setelah apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

“Aku tak pernah harus menggunaan sihir sebanyak ini. Rasanya melelahkan sekali,” gerutunya.

Taiga tertawa kecil. “Selalu ada kali pertama untuk segala hal. Aku juga tidak pernah harus bertarung seperti tadi. Badanku rasanya sakit semua.”

“Sama,” sahut Tetsuya datar.

Taiga menyeringai kecil. “Saatnya tidur, kalau begitu. Ayo istirahat, begitu pagi datang, kita pasti akan sibuk lagi.”

Ada sesuatu pada pandangan Tetsuya yang, jika Taiga tak selelah ini, akan ia sadari. Tatapan sendu serta senyuan tipis yang menyirat rasa.

Namun, saat ini mata Taiga terasa berat. Kesadarannya pun serasa akan hilang sesegera ia menutup mata. Jadi, Taiga meraih tangan Tetsuya, mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua bantuannya malam ini, lalu menyerah pada kantuk luar biasa yang menyergapnya.

Ia tak menyadari pandangan Tetsuya yang seperti—

Kehilangan.

 

 

Mejelang matahari terbit, Taiga terbangun. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berbalik di tempat tidurnya hingga tubuhnya menghadap ke jendela besar. Di luar, langit di timur mulai diwarnai oleh semburat jingga oleh sinar mentari yang mulai menampakkan diri, membias masuk ke dalam kamar. Duduk di tepi jendela adalah Tetsuya. Kepalanya menoleh menatap jauh ke luar. Mungkin, ini pengaruh cahaya yang menempa sosok pucat Tetsuya. Mungkin juga karena Taiga masih setengah tidur. Namun, detik berikutnya Taiga mendapati dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arahnya.

“Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya berpaling untuk menatapnya. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya. “Ah, kau terbangun. Baguslah, aku tak ingin membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat lelah.”

“Yah…” Taiga mengusap tengkuknya.

Siapa yang tidak lelah ketika baru saja mengalami apa yang ia lewati? Taiga yakin bahkan Penyihir Kiyoshi saja pasti sedang terkapar di kamarnya.

“Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Tadi kau terlihat lelah sekali.”

Lagi, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum. Ia bergeser dari bingkai jendela, dan Taiga otomatis melangkah maju untuk mendekat, tapi kata-kata Tetsuya berikutnya membuatnya membeku.

“Tugasku sudah selesai, Taiga. Aku sudah harus pergi.”

Mata Taiga melebar. Memang, tetsuya belum lama hadir dalam hidupnya, tapi rasanya mereka sudah bersama-sama lama sekali. Pada Tetsuya, ia telah bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang tak pernah dikatakannya pada orang lain. Tentang keinginannya untuk berkelana, meninggalkan semua atribut kerajaan dan hanya menjadi seorang Taiga.

Bukankah Tetsuya yang mengusulkannya? Ketika semua ini berlalu dan Ayahanda kembali sehat, Taiga bisa melakukan perjalanan. Dan Ia selalu membayangkan bahwa Tetsuya akan ada dalam perjalanan itu. Namun, seharusnya ia tahu. 

“Apa kau tak bisa tinggal saja?” Taiga bertanya. Matanya terasa nanar ketika Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.

“Tanggung jawabku padamu sudah tuntas, Taiga.”

Taiga menggemeretakkan giginya. “Apa bagimu selama ini aku hanya ‘tanggung jawab’ bagimu?”

Di kamar yang remang ini, dengan Tetsuya berdiri membelakangi jendela, Taiga tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Apalagi ketika ia menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik helaian poni panjangnya.

Taiga mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

“Jangan,” Tetsuya berujar pelan. Suaranya tertahan oleh emosi.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, dan senyuman yang Taiga lihat di situ? Mungkin adalah yang terindah, tapi juga membuat dadanya berdenyut.

“Kau tak bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar tanggung jawab bagiku, Taiga.” Ia kembali menunduk, meski Senyum itu tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Seperti perisai. “Tugasku hanya membantumu untuk menemukan kebahagiaan—”

“Tapi aku belum bisa bahagia!” Taiga berseru dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Tetsuya.

Ia menggenggam udara hampa.

Ketika mendongak, Taiga mendapati sosok Tetsuya berubah transparan. “Aku hanya membukakan jalan,” Tetsuya berkata lembut. “Kebahagiaanmu itu harus kau kejar sendiri.”

“Tetsu—“

Taiga memalingkan wajah ketika cahaya menyilaukan bersinar dihadapannya. Refleks, ia mengangkat lengan untuk melindungi matanya,  dan ketika membuka mata sekali lagi, Taiga membelalak.

Di hadapannya, Tetsuya bersinar. Sepasang sayap putih membentang dari punggungnya. Ia tersenyum, namun Taiga bisa melihat bulir airmata yang jatuh di pipinya saat Tetsuya berkata:

“Selamat tinggal, Taiga.”

 

 

Lalu, sayap-sayap itu bergerak ke depan, membungkus tubuh kecil Tetsuya. Dan ketika sepasang sayap itu kembali membentang, angin kencang menerpa Taiga, memaksanya untuk menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan wajah.

Kemudian senyap.

Suasana kembali gelap.

Taiga membuka mata perlahan, menurunkan kedua lengannya. Napasnya tercekat mendapati sosok di hadapannya menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah daun jendela yang terbuka, membiarkan angin menyapu wajahnya.

Sehelai bulu putih melayang masuk dari jendela.

 

 

 

**07 – Broken Wings**

Taiga menepati janjinya.

Ah, mungkin bukan janji. Lebih tepatnya, menuruti saran Tetsuya untuk melakukan perjalanan segera setelah semua permasalahan kerjaan beres. Tak ada lagi cuaca ekstrim, tanaman pangan yang layu dan mati, maupun lahan kering. Semua kembali normal. Seirin telah kembali menjadi negeri yang hijau dan rimbun.

Kini, Penyihir Kiyoshi lebih sering berkunjung ke menara tempat Guardian Seraph Ryouta berdiam. Sesekali ia berbincang pada tongkat emas, meski kini Kiyoshi tak lagi bisa melihat sasng Seraph.

Sang Raja kembali sehat tak lama setelah mustika kerajaan itu kembali. Kesehatannya pulih dengan cepat, sehingga tak sampai dua minggu, ia bisa kembali naik memimpin kerajaan. Di saat inilah, Taiga memohon ijin untuk keluar dari istana sementara waktu.

“Pergilah,” tukas sang Raja. “Kau ini memang mirip ibumu.”

Taiga tersenyum sambil memainkan cincin emas yang masih setia dikalungkannya.

Negeri pertama yang disambanginya adalah Yosen. Berbeda dengan dua minggu lalu, Taiga tak lagi merasa sesak napas oleh pengaruh sihir hitam. Ia dengar dari Alex, Himuro dan Araki tengah dalam proses negosiasi dengan Seraph Daiki, dan jika lancar, mereka akan segera pulang dengan Guardian Seraph baru untuk Yosen.

Taiga tak tinggal lama di Yosen. Alih-alih, ia segera menuju ke kerajaan-kerajaan berikutnya. Tak ingin mengorek luka yang masih perih tiap kali ia mengingat sosok ramping berambut biru muda atau sepasang sayap putih yang indah.

 

 

Seijuurou memandangi Seraph di hadapannya dengan tatapan menelisik. Sudah dua bulan sejak Tetsuya kembali dari penugasannya di Seirin—salah satu misi terlama dan tersulit yang pernah dijalaninya. Namun, hasil akhirnya memuaskan. Tetsuya telah mendapat promosi dan menerima beragam tugas yang lebih menantang.

Walau demikian, ia tetap lesu.

Kelesuan ini tak sama dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya memang cenderung datar.

“Oi, Tetsuya,” tegur Seijuurou sambil menutup dokumen laporan yang baru diterimanya. Ia menghela napas ketika Tetsuya memberinya respon minimal. “Kau ini kenapa, sih?”

“Ada apa, apakah kerjaku tidak bagus?” tanyanya balik.

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak, kerjamu bagus seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa tiap kali kau pulang untuk laporan, wajahmu selalu seperti orang menderita begitu.”

Tetsuya menatapnya datar. “Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja.”

Seijuurou membalas tatapn Tetsuya dengan alis terangkat. Lalu, ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cermin genggam. Ia menghadapkan cermin itu pada Tetsuya. “Matamu selalu kosong, Tetsu. Seperti ada yang—aku tak tahu. Menurutmu kau terlihat bagaimana?” tantangnya.

Lama Tetsuya memandangi refleksinya di dalam cermin. Wajahnya biasa saja, namun ia tak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa sinar di matanya tak pernah sama.

Tidak sejak ia berpisah dari Taiga.

Tetsuya meletakaan satu tangan di depan dada kiri. Tempat di mana ia merasa paling sakit.

“Kau jatuh cinta,” Seijuurou menyimpulkan. “Itu pelanggaran, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kau mau membantu orang menemukan kebahagiaan sementara kau sendiri patah hati?”

Bibir Tetsuya terbuka, tapi tak sepatah kata pun keluar.

“Maaf Tetsuya, aku harus melakukan ini. Kau tak bisa lagi menjadi Seraph pembawa kebahagiaan. Tidak dengan kondisimu yang sekarang.”

“Tapi, Sei—”

“Aku akan menghilangkan sayapmu, Tetsu. Kau tak bisa lagi ada di sini.” Seijuurou tersenyum dingin, dan Tetsuya?

Ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini.

 

 

Taiga berada di sebuah negeri yang dipenuhi oleh padang rumput dan bukit-bukit, disertai semak berwarna-warni yang didominasi oleh ungu dan biru muda. Sejauh ini, ia sudah kehilangan hitungan, sudah tempat yang keberapakah tempat ini dalam catatan perjalanannya. Saat ini, Taiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa terdekat, tapi karena pemandangan di sini indah, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

Ada sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batang pohon di pinggir jalan setapak, tepat di bawah pohon yang daunnya berwarna merah jambu. Taiga memutuskan duduk sejenak, mengaduk barang bawaannya untuk tempat air yang terakhir ia cek, isinya tinggal separuh. Mungkin ia harus segera mencari sumber air.

Saat mengembalikan tempat minum ke dalam tasnya, tiba-tiba saja rantai kalung Taiga putus. Cincin beserta rantainya jatuh ke tanah dan menggelinding beberapa langkah ke depan. Ia menghela napas kesal, mencoba mengulurkan tangannya ke arah cincin itu. Seharusnya sih, bisa dicapai tanpa harus berdiri. Namun, sejauh ia mengulurkan lengan dan jemari, cincin itu tak juga bisa diraih—

Sebuah tangan pucat memungut cincin itu dari tanah, lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan Taiga.

Taiga terbatuk pelan, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya bangkit dari bangku. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar.

Hanya saja, suara Taiga mati di tenggorokan. Kata-kata sederhana yang telah disusun di dalam kepalanya tersangkut di lidah, karena—

Di hadapannya, Tetsuya berdiri. Tersenyum kecil, seperti mereka tidak baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama dan—Taiga tak sempat berpikir. Dadanya disesaki oleh rasa yang selama ini ia tahan.  Kemudian, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Lengan terulur. Tangan merengkuh. Detik berikutnya, Taiga menempelkan pipinya pada helaian halus rambut Tetsuya yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Dan kali ini, ia tahu. Tetsuya takkan lagi kemana-mana.

 

**\- e n d -**

** **

 


End file.
